Wife of Vlad
by Lady of the Evergreen
Summary: A woman named Eloira stumbles into Hotel Transylvania one night, and is cared for by Dracula's family. Vlad decides to visit his son and vampson at the time, and an unexpected turn of events take place... This is an OC story, so if you don't like OC's, then please don't place crude comments here unless you've read the story first. And the mature rating is a reference for sex.
1. Unconscious

Eloira looked up wearily at the large doors of the hotel. I walked up the steps and weakly pushed on the doors. When I got inside my sea green eyes skimmed the lobby and widened as I did. Monsters and humans were scattered all over the place. I pulled my black hood over my face and clasped a hand on my black cloak to keep from tripping. My head began to spin again and I felt slightly overwhelmed and warm. I held a hand to her head as I walked. The lobby seemed to spin around me. My feet weakened beneath me and I collapsed onto the floor. I heard faint shouts around me.

"Stand back everybody!"

"Just everyone remain calm!"

I felt a set of arms lift me from the ground. Blackness seemed to consume my sight and my head became limp as I was carried into the unknown.

* * *

My vision cleared as I awoke. I rubbed my eyes and tried to sit up but an aching pain struck my head. I fell back onto something soft. I sat straight up, ignoring the pain immediantly. I was in a bed. I got up and went to the window. When I opened the drapes, the glaring light of day met my eyes. I shut the light out quickly, and sat on the edge of the bed.

"How..."

My eyes widened in realization.

"I fainted, and... Someone brought me here... Last night..."

I frantically felt my face and looked down at myself. My cloak and hood were gone. In place of my cloak, I wore a blue silk robe. I heard footsteps, quite a few of them, coming from down the hall. I rubbed her temples in agony.

"Wonderful. First I faint in front of monsters and humans alike, then I have an aching head the next morning..."

The door creaked open. I sat up straight but held her head, still afraid of fainting again. A handful of adult monsters came through the door, along with a little boy, no older than six by the looks of him. They turned to me and smiled. She simply looked at them blankly. The vampire woman of the bunch came forward and put a hand to my head.

"Well, your temperatures gone down at least but you still look sickly"

I pulled her hand of my forehead, and smiled slightly.

"I'm fine, really. No need to worry about me"

I tried to get up and show them I was alright, but my legs betrayed me and gave out. Luckily, the other vampire, a tall man, was able to catch me before the floor did. He supported and steadied me enough that I could stand. I looked up at him in gratitude.

"Thank you"

He smiled, showing his pearly white fangs.

"Don't mention it"

I looked at everyone else in the room and smiled apologetically.

"I am sorry for causing such trouble last night. As you can tell, I wasn't feeling to well. I should be alright to get going now though..."

I attepted to get up, but was stopped by the vampire woman.

"No, you need to rest. Your welcome to stay as long as you need and want to"

I looked up in astonishment. No one, not even my family, had given me the choice to stay. I grinned at the thought of staying here for a little while.

"Thank you so much. I was actually looking for a place to live when I came here. I was just going to pass through, but I think staying here for a little while would be... nice"

She layed a hand on my shoulder and smiled softly. I held out my hand to her.

"My name's Eloira. Forgive me for not saying it sooner."

She took my hand gladly and shook it slightly.

"I'm Mavis. And this is my husband, Johnny, and my son, Dennis"

I nodded to them, although Dennis shied away a little, he non-the-less smiled politely. The taller vampire gave a low bow and boldly grinned.

"I am Dracula, head of Hotel Transylvania and father of Mavis"

I giggled slightly at his introduction. The others told me their names and I smiled at these known legends; Frankenstein's monster and his bride, the Invisible Man and lady, the Werewolf Man and his wife, and the Mummy and his queen. They seemed so happy, and I slightly envied them.

A bat suddenly flew in through the window and landed on the bed post. I looked at the black bat, noticing an envelope in its mouth. I gently grabbed the note and petted the small creature. It seemed to like the attention and nudged my hand for more. Dracula came foreward and I gave him the note, allowing the bat to rest in my lap as I did.

Dracula scimmed the letter and slightly smiled when he was done.

"Guess what guys? Looks like my fathers coming for another visit!"

They all smiled softly at Dracula. The bat kept nudging me and I grinned down at it. As I stroked his head, he seemed to be... growing? I quickly, but gently placed him on the floor.

I was frightened out of my mind to say the least. The bat grew larger by the second, and I saw a slight red hue encircle it. I turned my head as the glow grew brighter. When it seemed to have gone, I turned back to see an elderly looking man where the bat once was.

"Grampa!"

I saw Dennis run to the man in excitement. The man looked happily at Dennis and everyone. Picking up Dennis, he grinned as he walked over to us.

"Now **that's** what I call an entrance!"

They all laughed, except for me. I was still shaken by the whole affair. Everyone went to hug him, and I calmed down a little when I saw the heartwarming scene. I stood back and gave them their space. He suddenly turned his attention to me. He put down Dennis and came over, eyes glazed over in wonderment. He smirked charmingly, and I shivered in slight discomfort. He took my hand and kissed it lightly.

"And who is this, son? I apologize for startling you, my dear, it's a vampire thing."

I chuckled nervously at the way he was looking at me.

"I suppose you must be Dracula's father?"

He smiled proudly, still holding my hand, surprisingly, gently.

"Just call me Vlad"

I smlied politely. My heart was racing in fear. Just the way he looked at me made my heart seem to go a mile a minute.

"I-I'm Eloira"

He smiled tenderly.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful woman..."

I blushed crimson red. No one had said I was beautiful... Save for one whom I regretted letting into my heart. I pushed away the complements pleasure from my cheeks.

"W-Well, thank you, Vlad"

He smiled brightly at me. Dracula pulled him off me, to my relief, and pulled him towards the door.

"Dad, why don't we all head down to the dining room for some dinner? You must be hungry from the long trip."

Vlad grabbed his son by the shoulder and grinned encouragingly.

"You can bet on it, son! Let's go!"

He stopped at the door and held out his arm for me.

"If my lady would like to accompany me?"

I blushed pink. He's only been here for at least a few minutes and he's already made me blush **twice!** I looked down at my robe, and smiled shyly.

"I will meet you down there. I need to change."

He chuckled, embarrassed that he hadn't noticed that I wasn't exactly dressed.

"Oh! Right..."

I stood back as he was led away by Dracula. I exhaled in relief. Mavis was the only one left in the room, looking shocked. I went to the dresser. Mavis came out of her shock after a few minutes, and looked at me in astonishment.

"Vlad... Was...Was he flirting with you? I've never seen Vlad act that way with anyone... He's usually so sarcastic and a little crude, but not like... **that**."

I turned to her, face as white as a ghost with worry. I was holding some blue jeans, bright green blouse, and some heels. I went to the washroom and spoke through the door.

"I'm sure he was just being polite and courteous to me, because he scared me a little before"

I brushed my hair to get the knots and twists out of my dark brown hair. I looked at my reflection as Vlads words came back to me. Beautiful? Except for one person, no one called me beautiful. Especially since I mostly didn't show my face. My skin was a pleasing tanned colour, which brought out my eyes a little. My hair had a slight bounce to it, but not much. I was brought out my trance from the mirror when I heard Mavis.

"No no no! He was flirting with you! That much I'm sure! What I don't understand is-"

I came out and held her shoulders. She stopped talking and looked at me, confused.

"Don't stress yourself over it, Mavis... It will just give you a headache"

With that I dragged her out of the room, the nervous feeling coming back to me as I thought of trying to have dinner with Vlad at the table.


	2. Dinner With A Vampire

When I got to the dining room doors, my heart stopped in worry. I did not like how Vlad looked at me, nor how he seemed so tender towards me. From what Mavis had said, he did not do "kindness to others" often, and this concerned and worried me. I let out the clenched breathe I had been keeping in.

"I'm probably thinking too deeply into this. He's probably just trying to be nice to me because I'm a new friend of his sons"

I opened the doors and felt small immediantly. All eyes were on me, when, to my relief, Mavis excitably walked in and sat next to Johnny. She winked towards me and I smiled. The smile faded when I looked around and saw the only seat was next to Vlad. I breathed out to release to tense feeling and smiled as I sat next to Vlad. He looked down at me and grinned, showing his thin, sharp fangs. I twitched the edges my lips nervously. I felt so grateful when the zombies brought out the food. Everyone dug in as soon as the plates touched the table.

I smiled slightly at the humorous scene. I looked towards the delicious looking salad... which was right to Vlad's left. I swallowed my fear, and looked at Vlad, fear still evident in my eyes.

"Excuse me,... Vlad? Could you please pass me the bowl of salad?"

He turned towards me, mouth full of tender meat. The look of him made me put a hand to my lips, as I tried not to laugh. A small chuckle escaped my grasp. He immediantly swallowed hard on the meat and seemed to blush a little in embarrassment. He absentmindedly handed me the bowl, looking flustered.

"Thank you, Vlad"

He seemed to mumble a "your welcome". I was eating silently, until Vlad spoke.

"Eloira?"

I turned my head to him and looked straight into his blue eyes, innocently questioning him.

"Yes?"

He tapped his fingers together in... nervousness? Vlad the Vampire is nervous? I turned fully towards him and crossed my arms in anticipation. He stuttered out the question that seemed to stop my heart immediantly.

"W-Would you like to accompany me for a walk through the forest at 9?"

I paled. A walk, in the night, with a vampire? I knew things were different and they didn't kill humans anymore but My it made me slightly frightened to be alone with Vlad. I looked up at his eyes and gave in. Those eyes looked so pleading that I couldn't deny them. One walk will be fine, and I did love the nights like this. It was a full moon tonight and the moonlight would make the forest all the more beautiful...

"That would be... nice, Vlad. I... guess I'll have to get changed into something more appropriate for a walk through the woods."

His smile widened at hearing my answer. As I got up, he held my hand and kissed it again, making me my face tinge pink.

"I look foreward to it, Eloira"

I let my hand fall out of his, and hid my burning face as I walked.

* * *

I searched through my bag that I had brought along with me, which I had found in one of the dresser drawers. I pulled out my favourate pieces of free moving clothing. It was a light blue, almost white loose turtle neck that rested on my lower neck, while the pants were loose bottom black jeans.

I felt the chill of the night touch my skin. I forgot I had gotten undressed and then went to look for my bag... at least 15 minutes ago. I closed the window and went back to admire the outfit. I caught a glimpse of my hourglass figure in the mirror and touched my hip. They curved perfectly, but I despised them. All the men who had seen me without my cloak only cared to look at my body, and not... me, on the inside. I pushed the thought out of my mind and gazed at the outfit before me.

It wasn't something for a special or formal event, just something to feel free in. I slipped it on and pressed the wrinkles out with a hand. I looked in the standing mirror and twirled around a little. The moonlight shining through the window made the shirt seem to have a slight glowing aura around it. I turned to leave, when I realized I had forgotten something. I quickly turned to the dresser again and grabbed my necklace tenderly. I clasped the precious item to my neck and walked out, again, feeling the anxiety within me.

* * *

When I got to the entrance of the hotel, I saw it was completely empty. I payed no mind to it and went outside. I looked at the moon and smiled as a soft, warm breeze caressed my face. My eyes closed in pure enchantment. I opened them to see Vlad right in front of me.

I jumped back and held a hand to my heart, trying to calm the fast beating organ. He looked worriedly at me.

"I'm sorry for startling you... again, my dear... Seems my vampire genes refuse to stop scaring you"

I laughed nervously.

"N-No, I understand. Not a problem, Vlad"

His charming smile came back. He outstretched his arm to me, giving me a look of tenderness.

"Well? Shall we?"

I smirked. Grabbing hold of his surprisingly strong arm, I walked down the steps with him, tilting forward in a joking lady like manner.

"We shall, my lord"

We both laughed as we went towards the moon lit forest.


	3. A Forest Walk

I looked nervously at Vlad. We had been walking together without a word for a few minutes and it was making me more nervous by the minute. We came to a clearing and I looked at him curiously as he left my side.

"Close your eyes, Eloira"

I raised an eyebrow and crossed my arms. He sighed and held my shoulders tenderly.

"Please?"

I looked foolishly into his pleading eyes and sighed. Not even if I was bursting with anger could I not give in to those pleading eyes of his. I shut my eyes and heard the forest and my surroundings shift. His hand held mine and he pulled me foreward. I wanted to desperately open my eyes, but obeyed and kept them closed. He sat me down on something cold but comfortable.

"Open your eyes now, Eloira."

When my eyes met my surroundings, I gasped in surprise. The forest around me was no longer so dark and gloomy, but it was bright and filled with enchantment. I turned back to see Vlad smiling at me with wonder in his eyes. I heard music coming from the trees, softly singing.

"A young man walked through the forest,

With his quiver and hunting bow.

He heard a young girl singing,

And followed the sound below."

I swayed to the music and twirled around. The music put me in the binds of a trance. I listened to the next lines as I smiled.

"There he found the maiden,

Who lives in the willow.

He called to her as she listened,

From a ring of toadstools red."

I felt a swift wind blow behind me and Vlad was gone from the stone seat. I looked around frantically, feeling my heart speed up in fear.

"It's just like last time... Why do I always let my good view of people ruin me?"

I held my arms as another cold chill came by. I tried to calm my nerves by listening to the music again. I heard someone singing along to the tune, the voice haunting, but beautiful.

"Come with me, my maiden,

Come from thy willow bed."

The song carried on, the haunting voice stopping.

"She looked at him serenely,

And only shook her head"

For some reason, my heart knew the words and I sang to the night. Another cold chill ran down my spine as I sang.

"See me now, a ray of light in the moon dance,

See me now, I cannot leave this place.

Hear me now, a strain of song in the forest,

Dont ask me to follow where you lead."

I turned around to see Vlad again holding roses and water lilies in a bouquet out to me. I smiled tenderly at his sweet gesture. I place them down on the seat and grinned at him. I held my hand out to him and curtsied.

"Won't you offer me a dance, my lord?"

He seemed a little shocked at my forwardness, but smiled and took my hand.

"Nothing could stop me, my dear"

I don't know what possessed me to ask him to dance, but when he gently place a hand on my waist, holding my small hand as if it might break, it didn't matter. The song sang again and I smiled up at Vlad.

"A young man walked through the forest,

With a flower and coat of green.

His love had hair like fire,

Her eyes an emerald sheen."

He twirled me and I soon felt his chest on my back. He swayed with me and my heart gave a small beat of joy. I growled under my breath in warning to the insufferable organ.

"No... Your not going through what you escaped from again..."

I looked up at Vlads gentle and kind features and groaned in inner conflict.

"Why did he have to be so kind and heart stopping?"

I continued to sway with him and smiled slightly. Although I was not expecting this, it was nice to be in someone's arms again. Unlike **his** , Vlads arms and hands were gentle and strong all at once. My face tinged pink when I realized I was enjoying this. The song continued, but Vlad led me to the stone seat and sat next to me, still holding my back to his chest.

"He stood there under the willow,

And he gave her the yellow bloom."

I sighed when his left arm left me and reached for something in his cloak. I shivered at the loss of his warmth. He made me turn forward to him as he smiled lovingly. I tilted my head in confusion at him. He sang in that beautiful, hauntingly harmonious voice and my traitor of a heart gave out multiple wild beats of both excitement and fear.

"Girl, my heart you've captured,"

He pulled out a velvet box that made my eyes widen in horror. I held a hand to my heart and stared at this vampire in shock. Vlad, a vampire who once despised humans and hunted them, is proposing to me!? He opened it as he sang the last line.

"Oh I would be your groom."

He held both my hands after putting down the box holding the emerald ring banded in gold. The music stopped completely, as did my heart and mind.

"Eloira, when I first saw you, I thought you were a goddess. Then I felt something after talking with you on our way here. I was already planning this since dinner and I just... I love you. We zinged in the first few minutes of meeting. Please... Tell me you feel it too?"

I started to hyperventilate and looked at Vlad in shock. My mind was screaming for help, but my voice would not obey. Vlad sat there quietly, waiting for my answer. I got up and looked down at him.

"Vlad... I'm flattered and astonished at all this, but... We've only known eachother for a little less then a day! And now your proposing to me? Vlad, I'm touched and... Have no words, but it's too soon! I-I don't think I feel that way about you..."

Vlad growled and his sweet blue eyes flashed red. I backed away in fear.

"Vlad! Calm down! Y-Your frightening me!"

He glared at me in depression and spite.

"Your fear is only a fragment of my anger and heartbreak!"

I so desperately wanted to see his blue eyes that I had come to adore in a matter of a few hours. I went up cautiously and held his shirt in worry.

"Vlad, please listen! Please, you didn't hear what the last part was that I was about to say!"

His eyes seemed to flicker back to his gorgeous blue, before resorting back to red.

"I'm guessing it's something like, "Your too old!" or "I could never love someone as hideous and monstrous as you", am I correct?"

I shook my head.

"No I would never-"

He pried me off him and sat down. I looked desperately for a way to get him to listen, but I found none.

"Whether you like it or not, your mine, even if you don't love me."

I didn't like this possessive Vlad. Where was the loving, tender, and kind Vlad that had been so good to me? I sighed and walked away in defeat.

"I can't be yours, Vlad, if your not patient and willing to do everything in your power to keep me in your life."

I walked away, leaving Vlad to his thoughts as I let a tear empty from my eye.


	4. Apologies End Sweetly

I sat in my room with my hands held to my face. Why? Why did men have to be so foolish? I looked up and saw a tear stained, hurt woman staring back at me. I stood up and went to my balcony. It was small, but it gave me a little peace. I looked out towards the moon and started to cry again. It has been a week since me and Vlad's argument and I had refused to come out of my room, other then for getting something to eat during the day. I hiccuped as I cried, letting the tears fall below me.

"Vlad... Why do you have to be so ignorant and hurtful? You didn't even let me finish what I had to say..."

I looked down and let the breeze gentle caress me. I began to sing.

"The valley green was so serene,

In the middle ran a stream so blue,

A maiden fair, in despair,"

I whimperd at the truth in the last line. Although I had only known him for a short time, his kindness had made me feel a deep connection towards him.

"Once had met her true love there,

And she told him..."

I passionately sang into the night, not knowing someone was hearing me.

"She would say..."

I held my shoulders, trying to stop their violet shaking.

"Promise me,

When you see,

A white rose, you'll think of me."

I held a hand to my heart and leaned on the rail. I let a few stray tears drip onto my face.

"I love you so,

Never let go,

I will be..."

I choked out the line and couldn't go on.

"Your ghost of a rose..."

I cried out to the moon that had once been part of something beautiful with Vlad and I. I turned away from the moonlit forest beneath my balcony. I layed on my bed and curled up, trying to retain some warmth. I imagined Vlad beside me, holding me to his chest as he did when we danced. I cried harder at remembering that night. A shadow loomed over me. I sat up when a hand touched my back. I turned to see the very creature who had hurt me.

"Eloira..."

I spurned away from him and walked to my window. I bitterly spoke his name.

"What do you want, Vlad?"

He came up and held my shoulder. I wanted to shake it off, but I missed his touch on my skin.

"I want your forgiveness..."

I looked down and held back my tears.

"My words mean nothing to you... You wouldn't even listen to what I was about to say that night..."

He turned me towards him and I glared at him spitefully.

"Your words mean everything to me... I was just too upset by your words that I didn't care to listen..."

I glared harder at him.

"That's no excuse for hurting me the way you did..."

He looked at me with pure regret radiating his being. My stiffness softened at this look he gave me.

"I know it isn't... I just... Lost control and shouldn't have... I'm so sorry, my dear... Please, forgive me, I can't bare you hating me, love..."

My eyes widened. He called me "love"... I couldn't contain my tears anymore and let them out. He held me close, whispering soothing words to me. I forgave him in that moment. I looked up at him, only to have my face wiped.

My heart sped up and I reached up to caress his face. I pulled myself up and kissed him softly. He seemed shocked at first, but shut his eyes smiling. I moaned into his mouth and smiled as well. My hands reached up and wrapped themselves around his neck. His hands wandered to my hips and I wanted to move them, but it felt so wonderful. His lips left mine and I groaned in displeasure. He started to kiss down my neck and in saw where this was going. I didn't want this to end, but I also didn't want a repeat on what happened that made my heart break. I moaned in pleasure as he revealed more skin to kiss.

"Looks like I'm going to be here for a while"

I brought his lips back up to mine, needing to taste his mouth again. I backed up and pushed him gently to sit. I layed him down and unhooked his cape. Gently, I placed it beside us. My eyes craved to look beneath the seemingly tight shirt he wore. I unbuttoned it to reveal his body, bit by bit. The item soon came off, being thrown to the side. I traced the lines of his muscles lovingly. He stopped me from seeing more and started to undo my robe. I closed my eyes as he explored me as I did him. I felt something hard under me and blushed crimson red. Vlad did the same. I giggled at the effect I had on him. My robe finally slipped from my shoulders. His eyes widened in wonderment. I always felt subconscious about my body, but the way he looked at me made me feel so free and beautiful for once. I looked down at the only piece of clothing left on either of us; our undergarments. I sighed and slipped mine off slowly to taunt him, and it worked slightly. He began to try and help me, but I hushed him into staying silent.

"Love, be still. And be gentle."

He looked confused at first, before his eyes widened in realization. Now he knew. He, Vlad, was going to be my first. I never found the right man before him. And in a few hours of meeting him, and from being apart from him, I'd fallen for him. I felt something at my entrance and heaved a sigh of stress. What if I do something wrong? He looked at the worry in my face and brought me down to him. His kiss calmed me down and I relaxed into his embrace. I slowly lowered myself and immediantly felt pain. I yelped and had a tear escape me. He kissed it away and helped me. It began slow and a little painful, but then I felt the heat and the passion course through me. It sped up with both of our moans in harmony. It made him speed up when I nearly yelled in bliss.

"Vlad! Don't stop, please!"

I stared at him with a fire kindling in my eyes. It reflected in his own. I gave out a pleasure filled cry before collapsing onto his chest in exhaustion. I looked up at him with tired eyes.

"Vlad, I-I love you..."

My eyes started to close before I faintly heard him, making me smile.

"I love you too..."


	5. Morning, My Love

I woke up feeling sore in so many places that I didn't know someone could feel sore in. I yawned and reached over for the warmth of the blanket, when I was met with warm flesh. I turned my head and came face to face with Vlad. I shot up and held the blanket to my chest. I looked down and saw we were both bare, together in bed. My mind filled with last nights heart soaring passion. It was so beautiful and seemed so fresh in my mind. I rubbed my temples in worry. What if he was just... using me? I looked at Vlad's gentle face and smiled. No... He was different. He was kind, giving, and so wonderful.

I got up achingly and went to the shower. I felt a horrible burning in my neck and looked down. I gasped when I saw two red dots on my neck. Bite marks. I touched them gently and flinched at the pain. No... He... How could he? After taking my virtue, he had to take my life? I cried in the shower.

"I knew this would happen... It's just like last time... Except this time had love and a vampire entertwined into it..."

I let the tears roll down my face with the water. I felt my heart shatter. I left the shower and returned to sit on the edge of the bed. I looked angrily at the sleeping face of a demon. My features softened when I saw him smile in his sleep. I put my head in my hands and cried quietly.

"I can't stay angry at him... In a matter of a week, I'm hopelessly in love with a man who's taken both my virginity and my days as a mortal..."

I heard him stir and watched him silently in both hate and love. More tears rolled down my face as I heard him talk in his slumber.

"Eloira... My love, please... Don't be mad... It was the only way I could be with you... Always..."

I went and sat in his arms, stroking his face. I kissed his cheek and cried on his face. His eyes opened and looked at me with worry immediantly.

"Eloira, what's wrong, love?"

He tried to touch me, but I turned away from him.

"How could you, Vlad?"

He looked confused before I pointed at my neck. He looked at me sadly and held my shoulder. I wanted to shake it off, shun him for what he did, but my heart refused.

"Eloira... I only bit you because... I had a horrible thought last night..."

I turned towards him slightly in interest.

"I had a nightmare that you had died, while I simply watched... I can't bare you to die, love... Please understand... I know I should have asked, but I was afraid of los-"

I kissed him with tears of mirth in my eyes. I let go of him to meet his bewildered blue eyes.

"That is the most loving, and romantic thing I've ever heard. Yes, you could of asked me without worry, but I forgive you. I want nothing more then to be by your side... My love..."

He smiled more brightly at hearing me say he was my love. He pulled me to him passionately and pushed me beneath him. I smirked jokingly.

"Your never going to let me leave this room, are you, Vlad?"

He kissed the sore dots on my neck, smirking as well.

"No, my love. I know you'd rather be here with me to ravish you for eternity."

I smiled and kissed him deeply.

"Whatever you say, my love..."

After that there were no more words, only the passionate moans and kisses of us, lovers who couldn't be separated.

* * *

I slipped out of Vlad's arms and put on my robe. I wanted him to have some peaceful sleep, without me tempting him to... other things. I went downstairs to the private dining area where the Dracula family and close friends had their meals. When I got in, everyone looked at me with a smile.

"Well, look who decided to wake up finally!"

Mavis came up and hugged me. I rolled my eyes at her as we hugged.

"I'm so glad you decided to come out of your room!"

I smiled brightly. She looked surprised at my good mood.

"Whoa, what's gotten you in a good mood? I thought you were still upset about whatever Vlad did, that you still won't tell me about?"

She raised an eyebrow and I simply smiled wider.

"The only reason I can give as to why I'm in a wonderful mood is that me and Vlad have forgiven eachother, so what happened doesn't matter now."

She huffed in annoyance, but smiled. I sat down next to her, and sighed in happiness. I turned my head to grab some food, when I heard a gasp from Mavis. I paled as I realized Vlad's bite marks weren't hidden.

"Eloira! Did he bite you!?"

Dracula looked at me with fear and worry.

"My father bit you?"

I looked down with redness overcoming my face. They looked at me, arms crossed and waiting for an answer. I sighed and looked up.

"When Vlad wakes up, I'll clear all your questions from the table, alright?"

And, of course, Vlad chose that moment to enter. He was smiling, until everyone started to questionably look at him.

"What's going on?"

He looked at me, but I turned away in embarrassment. Dracula and Mavis got up and glared at him.

"Did you bite Eloira?"

He sighed in annoyance and came over to me. He held my shoulders and my tenseness relaxed as I touched his hand.

"Yes, I did."

They were about to yell, when he held up a hand.

"I didn't do it without a reason though. Am I not correct, Eloira?"

I groaned and held my head. So, your going to make me tell them, Vlad? I hope you enjoy being riled up and then left, because that's going to be your punishment for the evening. I sighed and stood up. Holding Vlad's hand still, I looked calmly at everyone.

"Vlad had a very good, and heartwarming reason for biting me. Although I did not consent at first, I'm glad he did after he explained why."

They looked so confused and frightened for me. I continued as they seemed to glare harder at Vlad.

"Vlad wanted me by his side forever and I consented, as he was scared of my death. Everyone... I love Vlad, and I know you may not approve, especially you two,"

I pointed to Dracula and Mavis, who were as red as a cherry.

"But please, just, give it chance? Mavis, you must understand my situation. You went against your father when you loved Johnny, and I'm not trying to persuade you to approve, but-"

She hugged me tightly as she smiled. I looked at my friend in shock. She laughed a little at my reaction.

"Eloira, as long as your happy, I'm fine with it. Although you,"

She grabbed Vlad and glared warningly at him. He stared down at his vamp daughter with a slight look of fear.

"If you hurt her in any way, you'll answer to me. Got it, Vlad?"

He gulped and stuttered which made me chuckle a little behind him.

"Y-Yes Mavis, I swear on my life I won't ever hurt her."

Everyone started to smile and came up to congratulate me and Vlad. All except one. I saw Dracula stand there, looking furiously towards Vlad. I walked away from the praise and approached him cautiously. He didn't seem to notice me and I tapped his shoulder.

"Dracula? Are you angry with us?"

He looked down at me and his gaze softened. A question looked to be on his lips, but he didn't seem to want to voice it.

"What's bothering you, Dracula?"

He looked angrily at Vlad, then concerned at me.

"Did he force you to consent? Did he force himself onto you?"

I shook my head and held his hand, like a mother would to her child.

"No, he hasn't done anything of the sort."

He looked down and I knew he needed some closure.

"Have more trust in your father, Dracula. He's a gentleman at heart, so don't worry."

He seemed to relax a little and joined in the party of congratulations. I saw him hug his father and I smiled tenderly. I told Mavis quietly to tell Vlad to meet me at my room once he was done eating. She had asked why, and I explained that he had to pay a little for making me speak about us. She nodded as she laughed. I left, with a bright smile on my face.


	6. A Teasing Punishment

I sat in the room, waiting for Vlad, when the door opened rather loudly. I saw a panting Vlad standing in the door and laughed at the sight. He glared, but I couldn't stop laughing when I came up to him, placing my hands gently on his heaving chest.

"Did you run a mile before coming here, my love?"

He pushed my hands off him making me smile.

"I didn't know where you were and before anyone said anything I searched the whole hotel for you! Then when I came back, Mavis said you were here!"

I laughed and held him close.

"And you didn't think to look here first?"

"I panicked! I didn't know if you'd been taken or-"

I stopped him with my lips on his. He gave a low growl immediately and I felt him start to get excited already. I pushed away and shook my finger in a joking matter.

"Ah ah! I'm not giving in to that today, love. Unfortunately, you have to pay for putting me on the spot when your family questioned us."

He groaned and tried to pull me back to him and start again. As much as I wanted to be playful and punish him a little, I wanted him, badly.

"Your a temptress, my dear. You can't blame me for wanting you."

I, unwillingly, pushed away again.

"I mean it. Maybe next time you'll be more careful, and maybe you'll get a sweeter reward."

He gave me a sad, longing face, staring at me. I giggled and kissed him softly.

"You'll just have to make due with my lips for pleasure... For now."

He groaned and started to plead.

"Please, Eloira! Your torturing me with your taunts!"

I smirked.

"That's the point of the punishment, Vlad."

I walked to the dresser to get changed, when I heard Vlad flop face first on the bed. I chuckled and rubbed his back.

"Are you dead, my love?"

He growled jokingly, but also in warning.

"No, but I will be soon if your taunts continue."

I kissed his cheek, smiling lovingly as I walked back to the dresser.

"It's not forever, Vlad. Just for a little while."

He groaned again in frustration. I smiled amusingly, grabbing my clothes and going into the bathroom.

* * *

I walked down the hall, the amused grin from earlier still on my face. Vlad had been trying all day to get me to stop the punishment, but luckily none of the attempts worked. He seemed to be thinking pleading and hitting me with those hypnotic eyes would make me submit and give in. I chuckled to myself at the thought of satisfaction on his face if I had. I came back to the room and saw Vlad wasn't here. I soon saw him on the balcony, looking flustered and slightly disappointed. I smiled and quietly opened the door. Coming up behind him, I kissed his cheek.

"Hello, Vlad."

He turned around and kissed me passionately.

"I'm sorry I've been such a fool and for being so desperate. Can you forgive me?"

I smiled and tilted his chin.

"I will always forgive you."

He sighed and smiled at me, touching my forehead with his own in gratitude.

"Thank you, love"

I smiled and played with his cape flap, having a much desired idea come to mind.

"Well, now that that's sorted out, I believe we have one more thing to do..."

He looked at me with confusion as I led him inside. I laid down on the bed.

"Please, love me, Vlad..."

I whispered huskily to him, making him blush deeply. He lost his shyness and started shedding his clothes. I giggled and watched him undress tenderly. I slid off my clothes easily and waited. I possessivly grabbed him, kissing him with all my love. Before we could continue, I felt an agonizing pain in my teeth. I gasped and ran to the mirror. My teeth had grown sharp, but they were small, dainty even. My skin seemed to pale slightly, but not enough to loose it's, sort of, golden hue. Vlad looked at me and stroked my cheek.

"That always happens when you turn..."

I sighed in relief as the pain dissipated and sat back down. Vlad came up behind me and kissed down my neck, replacing the fear I had with a blazing fire of passion. I turned to him completely and continued where we had left off. I laid him down and sat above him. He started to twirl his fingers in my hair, earning a smile from me.

"Your a goddess, my love..."

I smiled and held a hand to his cheek.

"And your my king of darkness..."

He kissed me lightly. I moaned, making him crush me against him. His hand caressed my curved hip, making me shiver in anticipation. That was my sweet spot. Whenever Vlad touched that spot, I always grew more eager. This time, I didn't wait for the foreplay to finish. I collapsed my walls on Vlad, earning a growl from him. He tried to speed up the process, but I wanted this to be gentler. I slowed his pace and kissed him as I kept a very slow, but passionate, rhythm. His breathing became rapid as we both reached our finish. I gave a delight filled moan, before slowly releasing Vlad from my loving hold.

He pulled me beside him as he twirled my hair again.

"Your so enchanting, my love..."

I reached his cheek behind me and let myself feel the small amount of bristle on his face.

"It's not just me who's enchanting, Vlad... It's us..."

He smirked and buried his face in my hair. His grip on my waist tightened a little, making me giggle. I turned to him and found he was sleeping soundly. I kissed his nose and stared at his face, slowly falling asleep as I looked at my dear lover.


	7. Happiness Turns To Heartbreak

I was walking down the hallway, feeling more cheerful this morning than usual. Me and Vlad's relationship had progressed and we were still as much in love from the start. I soon felt sickly when I turned a corner. I held a hand to my mouth and ran to my room quickly. I got in and limped over to the washroom. I felt my insides being poured out of me, making me feel terrible. I heard the door open and stayed silent. Vlad. He called out to me, but I couldn't answer.

"Eloira? Love, are you here?"

I accidentally let out a pained groan. He came in and hastily grabbed my face, now paler and sick looking.

"Eloira! What's wrong?"

I felt so weak. I fell against him. He picked me up in his arms and carried me to the bed. He said something to me, but it was muffled. He left, leaving me to feel tired and oh so frail.

* * *

I heard the door open to reveal Vlad leading Dracula, Mavis, and Johnny to my bedside. Vlad held my hand and tilted my head to look at him.

"Eloira?"

I tried to sit up, but fell back onto the pillows. I held his hand for strength.

"I... feel...awful, love..."

He felt my forehead and looked confused.

"She doesn't have a temperature..."

Mavis came up and looked me in the eye. She started to feel all around my face and look me up and down.

"She might have just caught the flu. Johnny, could you go ask the staff to bring some regular chicken noodle soup?"

He nodded and exited. Vlad still looked worriedly at me, so I squeezed his hand in reassurance.

"I'm... fine, Vlad. It's probably just the common flu."

He sighed and looked down. Dracula came foreward, hands clasped in worry.

"Do you need anything?"

I shook my head, then thought about it.

"Well, I'd feel a little better and more safe about this if I went to see a doctor. Just to be sure that this is just the flu."

He nodded and went to get the doctor. I put a had to my head in frustration.

"I hate being sick. And I'm so sorry for worrying you, love."

He touched my cheek with affection.

"You can't help it if your ill, Eloira."

I smiled at his thoughtfulness. Dracula came back with the doctor.

"Alright everyone, you'll have to leave so I can give a self-evaluation to Miss Eloira."

I looked weakly at Vlads worried face. I held his face and kissed him to calm his buzzing nerves. He sighed and kissed my forehead goodbye. After everyone left the doctor pulled up a chair and put a clipboard in his hand.

"Ok Miss, tell me what are your symptoms?"

* * *

The doctor was checking the probabilities of the symptoms. I told him that I had been feeling extra happy lately, along with feeling hungry for certain foods. He looked at me with... happiness? What could possibly be good about being sick? He chuckled and stood up.

"Well, miss, I can tell you that you aren't sick."

I tilted my head in confusion.

"What do you mean? I just threw up!"

He smiled wider.

"Miss, that is merely a symptom to the first stage of pregnancy."

My heart stopped. I stared wide eyed at the doctor, mouth agape. I got up absentmindedly and paced. I'm... pregnant? I held a hand to my head taking the information in. Vlad and I... we... conceived a child? After a moment, a smile broke out. I held a hand to my abdomen. The doctor touched my shoulder in congratulations.

"Wonderful to hear this news, huh?"

I grinned and nodded.

"Well then I'd better let you celebrate."

I pulled him back and whispered.

"Don't tell them the news, alright?"

He nodded and left, telling them they could come in. Vlad rushed in as soon as the door opened and held me.

"Are you alright, love?"

I laughed and hugged him back.

"Dear, I'm fine. Everything is just perfect."

He gazed down at me with intense worry and confusion.

"What are you talking about?"

I smiled at all three of them with so much joy in my eyes. I held Vlads hand and guided it to my stomach area.

"There's going to be a new member of the family..."

All of them deadpanned at me. I was still smiling, although Vlad got a dark look on his face.

"You can't keep it."

I looked shockingly at Vlad. I let go of his hand and raised an eyebrow in question.

"Vlad... Why not?"

He sighed.

"Because it would be in danger, from my enemies."

I scowled at him.

"Vlad, this is your child we're talking about! Our child!"

"Yes well, our child would be a target for my foes, and I'm not going to risk it's life!"

I snarled at him, making him step back a bit.

"Our baby isn't going to have its life risked because I'll be here and so will you! And I'm not going to kill an innocent life because you say so!"

He growled, but not in the way that would make me shudder in passion. This growl was more of a warning.

"Eloira, I'm not arguing about this anymore! Your getting rid of the baby, whether you like it or not!"

I stood up and walked towards the door. He grabbed my arm, but I shook it off, glaring angrily at him.

"You aren't my mind, and you are not the one carrying this child! The child that **we** created is not going to be killed because of your fears! **I** am it's mother, and I would rather die, then abort a sweet child! Especially one that was created out of so much love and passion from two people; **you and I!** "

I stormed out of the room before Vlad could say anything. I felt hot tears coarse down my face. How could he, in the first minutes of hearing the news, want to get rid of our baby so quickly? I ran down the halls, not caring who saw me. I ran all the way out of the hotel and into the outskirts of the forest. I collapsed after running so far and cried into the night. I tried to calm down to speak my first words to my dear child.

"Your father, little one, is a fool and cannot see how wonderful the news of you is to me..."

I held my abdomen and rubbed it gently, trying to calm down.

"Your not going anywhere, little one, I promise I'll protect you... Even if I have to from your father..."


	8. Protecting An Innocent

I sat on the stone bench in silence.

This place was once where me and my lover had first danced, now it was a place of reminders of how things were now. I held my stomach, which had grown into a slightly large bump in the past few days, and breathed in the peace.

After our spat, I tried at all costs to avoid Vlad and his family, although it hurt me to do so. I missed my talks with Mavis, and my nights with Vlad. I wanted to go back to them, but I chose not to. I didn't want Vlad to try and make me get rid of our child.

I sighed and took off to the skies to find food. Vlad had taught me after I became a vampire how to transform into a bat and such, to survive. I flapped my wings to find some fruit for me and my child. I saw a grove of trees not to far away and dived.

I landed softly and huffed tiredly. Although I was only two months along, the baby slowed me down in my bat form a tad. I grabbed a juicy apple and sucked it dry, fullfilling both our appetites.

I sat for a moment when I heard voices, yelling. I flew overhead and saw torch lights. I hid in one of the trees and my heart stopped when I saw my lover and his family looking for me, again. Over the last few days, they've been looking for me here, knowing I wouldn't go far in my condition. I saw Vlad look around worriedly, the others doing the same. Vlad took off and I followed sneakily behind.

He went to our sanctuary, as he did every night, and sat on the bench quietly. I yearned to go to him every night when I saw him like this, but refused my hearts desire for my dear child's sake. He had black circles under his eyes and he looked so tired and broken. I couldn't stand idly by and leave him like this. I whispered reassurance to my baby.

"Mommy is not going to let anything happen to you, little one"

I flew down and transformed back in the shadows. He didn't seem to hear nor notice me. I crossed my arms and approached. I stood in front of him as he looked up. He stood up slowly and grabbed my face. I closed my eyes in content. He then held my shaking shoulders, gripping them as if they might fade away. I looked up and held his face, needing to see his beautiful blue eyes again up close. I cried into his shoulder, needing to hold him after being apart for so long.

"I'm sorry... I was just afraid..."

I hushed him and stroked his face. I let more tears fall.

"Don't be sorry... I'm the one who should be sorry... Your intentions were good when you wanted to protect our child... But I ran away instead of talking to you for a better solution... Although you did hurt me when you thought getting rid of such a beautiful thing that we made was the best ending..."

He looked down in shame.

"I've regretted those words since you left... I'm sorry, love... I'm so sorry..."

He looked at me with so much guilt. I kissed him longingly. I let a few more tears flow before smiling faintly.

"Like I said before, I will always forgive you."

He kissed my cheek and rested his chin my head, letting me cry to my hearts content.

* * *

We sat in bed, holding eachother. The feeling I felt now was long overdue. We had returned with the search party, answering and calming them down. Luckily, Vlad had told them I was tired and we all disbanded. His hand hovered over my abdomen and I smiled. I felt something jump and yelped in surprise. I turned to Vlad and he looked just as surprised.

"It seems a little too early for it to be stirring, doesn't it?"

I giggled and looked down at our growing bundle of joy.

"It actually doesn't bother me too much, Vlad."

He looked at me as if I was crazy. I rubbed my stomach gently.

"It means our baby gets to meet us early."

He smiled and put his ear down to my stomach.

"Hello, little one..."

Multiple faint jumps came and I laughed as Vlad's head bounced a little. I smiled down at my child.

"Sweetie, be gentle. I know your excited to meet your father, but calm down!"

He got up and kissed me hungrily. I wanted badly to give in, mostly because we hadn't made love in what felt like eternity. I then remembered the baby and stopped him in worry.

"Vlad, love, I don't know if we should. I don't want to hurt our little one..."

He continued his conquest by kissing down my neck and collar bone as he spoke.

"Your only two months along, my dear. I'll be gentle so I don't hurt it"

I sighed at his gentle lips on my skin. No matter how resistant I was, for whatever reason, I could never deny Vlad's temptations. I looked down at my abdomen and sighed.

"Sweetheart, your father is going to be **very** gentle with me so you'll be ok."

He laughed at the motherly tone I was using to talk to my baby.

"Your going to be a wonderful mother..."

I kissed him deeply as he pushed me beneath him, being careful of my baby bump. I looked at him in a joking matter.

"Your going to be a great father... But if **this** keeps happening, even after the baby is born, our poor little one isn't going to get any sleep."

He chuckled lowly and kissed my sensitive bump.

"I'll **try** and stay contained until our child is born. But after that, your mine, deal? We can leave the babe with Drac or Mavis for that night."

I rolled my eyes in amusement but nodded my head and let him continue gently loving me. I let go of him and got up. I pulled him towards the shower and slowly shed my clothes before him casually. I smiled tauntingly.

"Would you like to join me, love? Or would you just like to watch?"

He almost ripped his clothes trying to get them off. I laughed and looked down at the bump, slightly kicking me.

"Mom and dad need to have some fun too! Trust me, little one, you'll be fine."

Vlad pushed me gently into the shower, breathing rabidly. I smiled and wrapped myself around him.

"It's going to be a long night, little one..."


	9. Needing Some Peace

I walked through the halls quietly. I've been feeling so flustered and smothered by Vlad. He's been making sure I'm not out of his sight for even a moment. Mavis was telling me that he was worse then her father when it came to worrying. I groaned as another kick hit me from my baby. The bump had grown in the last month and it was making Vlad a nervous wreck. I felt so large and repulsive, despite Vlad's insistence that I wasn't. I heard Vlad behind me and ducked into a closet. I knew I shouldn't hide from him, but he just wouldn't leave me alone for a second. I rubbed my temples in frustration. I looked down at the bump, insufferably pounding on me.

"Should we go talk to daddy?"

The beating became faster. I slightly smiled.

"Your your fathers child, alright."

I came out with Vlads back turned to me as he looked around franticly. I tapped his shoulder, making him whirl around and touch my face in worry.

"Oh thank evil! Where have you been, Eloira?"

I sighed and took his hands off me.

"Vlad, I know your worried, but the doctor said I was in great health and the baby is fine. I need you to relax. And I also would like it if I didn't have to be under supervision at all times."

He crossed his arms.

"It's my job as the baby's father to worry about you and it! And I just want to keep you safe, so yes I supervise you to do just that, **at all times."**

I sighed again and put a hand to my head.

"I understand that, but I also need some alone time, to myself. I love you, but your smothering me. Please?"

He turned away, making me more frustrated and hormonal then I already was.

"Vlad, maybe I should ask Drac to take you and some of the others on a guys trip?"

He sneered at me, making me feel a twinge of fear. I groaned lowly at another kick.

"Why are you trying to get rid of me?"

I held my abdomen, trying to calm down the little one.

"I'm not trying to get rid of you, I just think you need to relax with the guys for a few days, and I need some space to relax myself."

He sighed and began to think. I really did need to relax alone for a little while and Vlad's constant worry wouldn't rest if he didn't get out for a little bit. He held my hands and smiled.

"Ok, I'll go and relax with my son and his friends for a little while."

I hugged him lightly and grinned happily.

"Thank you."

* * *

I came outside to say goodbye to Vlad and the boys. Luckily, they all agreed that they needed some time to themselves. Mavis, Wanda, and the rest were just finishing saying goodbye. Vlad immediantly came up to me and kissed me gently. He kneeled down and put his head where our baby lay.

"You be good to your mother, ok?"

The child gave a light kick, the first one in weeks. Vlad smiled and kissed me again.

"I'll be back in a few days, my love."

I smiled softly.

"We'll be waiting for you, love. Have fun. And be safe, please?"

He held my cheek in affection, which I leaned into with a content smile.

"Always for you, my dear."

He stepped into the carriage, making the driver speedily drive off. I waved to them, when my child started to pound me again.

"Your going to be such a troublemaker, aren't you?"

It kicked again. I huffed.

"Just like your father..."

Mavis and the others laughed behind me as they pulled me back inside.

* * *

I was rocking in my chair, eyes closed with a smile gracing my lips. For once, the baby was quiet. After last night, with the girls talking and planning a baby shower for me, I was slightly more tired. I felt hungry for ice cream and walked to my stash of cravings. I had monitored my cravings and placed them either in the fridge, or the cupboard. I grabbed my favourate flavour and placed some in a bowl. I sat back down, and the baby began again.

"Honestly, child, I can't even have a second of peace?"

It kicked again signifying a no. I rolled my eyes.

"Your just as infuriating as your father sometimes!"

That made it stop. I sighed. I hated to yell, especially at my baby, but the hormones were increasing with every day. Vlad had only left yesterday and our child had become so tiring and bothersome. I got up, putting only a spoonful of ice cream in my mouth. I laid on my back in bed and looked down at myself. I had grown so large and I was only three months along. I paled, more so then usual, as a thought came to mind.

"Please, tell me there aren't two of you?"

Double the kicks hit me. I quickly got up and ran to Mavis' room. I ran in to see she was sitting with Dennis. She looked at my worried face and put Dennis down.

"Eloira, what's wrong?"

She held my hand and sat me on the bed. Dennis came over and sat next to me.

"What's wrong, Auntie?"

I stared down at Dennis and smiled. He has never called me "Auntie" before, and I liked it.

"Nothing is really **wrong,** Dennis. It's more of a concern I have that I want to talk about with your mother."

He smiled and got down from the bed.

"Ok, see you later, Auntie."

I waved at him. Mavis smiled at the back of her sons head.

"Your very lucky to have Dennis, Mavis."

She giggled.

"Yes, I am."

She turned to me, the concern on her face again.

"Now can you tell me what's going on?"

I sighed and held my bump. It had become a habit when I was talking about the baby. Or babies.

"Mavis, I-I think I might be having twins."

She gasped and looked at me with a brighter smile then the one she had when the news of the baby came.

"Holy rabies! This is great! But wait, how do you know?"

"I've been getting more kicks from it or them then usual and my hormones are much more intense then normal for just one baby."

She smiled.

"Maybe we should go check with the doctor. Then we'll know if you'll be having **two** bundles of joy!"

I laughed and got up with some help from Mavis.

"Let's hope Vlad doesn't get too excited when he realizes that he's getting two children."

I stopped dead in my tracks. Vlad... He was so worried for me with just one baby. How is he going to react when he thinks he has to protect three, instead of two? Mavis tapped my face so I came out of my thoughts.

"It will be alright, Eloira. Let's just go find out first, then we'll figure out how to tell Vlad."

I nodded and followed her, holding my child or children desperately.


	10. Fear and Joy

I paced in the doctors office. Mavis was watching me with concern. The doctor came in and I rushed to him.

"Well?"

He chuckled in amusement and held me the photo. I snatched it and gazed at the photo. Two. Two blurred images of two small bodies. I let my hand and the photo fall to my side. Mavis gently took the picture and smiled happily.

"Oh Eloira! This is wonderful! This is..."

I cried tears of both happiness and worry. Mavis came and hugged me. On one hand, nothing could be better for me than having two children, but on the other, Vlad was going to be more protective and worried then ever. Mavis thanked the doctor and pulled me back to my room. When we got there, she sat with me on the bed, still hugging me.

"Shhh, Eloira, it's ok..."

I choked and tried to calm down.

"D-Damn my hormones! Their worse n-now that I know I have two l-l-lives to look a-after."

She chuckled and let go of me.

"It will get better, trust me."

I smiled faintly. I heard Mavis' phone ring and let her pick it up.

"Oh hi dad!"

"Hi Mavi! How are you doing?"

"I'm fine, just talking with Eloira."

"Oh that's good. Listen, umm, there's something we have to talk about, it's about Vlad..."

I grabbed the phone and looked at Drac's face with fear.

"What happened!? Is he alright?"

He nervously laughed and waved at me.

"He's fine, he just..."

I heard Vlad in the background yelling.

"Get this bullet out of my leg!"

Drac looked at me with innocent eyes. I growled and yelled into the phone.

"HOW DID VLAD GET A BULLET IN HIS LEG!? WHERE ARE YOU?"

"We are just in the forest by Camp Winnipacaca and we were just messing with some men like the old days, but apparently they had... Uhhh guns."

I tried to calmly talk, but it sounded strained.

"Are... any of the rest of you hurt?"

He shook his head, turned the camera to show that everyone was fine, except for Vlad, who was yelling in pain. I screamed in anger.

"Don't move from where you are, or so help me Drac I will make you wish you were never born!"

I clicked the stop call button and stormed out. Mavis was following me closely.

"Eloira, you can't go out there! You'll endanger your children!"

I flashed my red eyes filled with fury at her.

"I'd rather not have to explain to my children that their father died by being an idiot, along with his son and his friends!"

She immediately stayed quiet when I grabbed a medical bag and left the hotel. Mavis was going to follow me, when I stopped her.

"I don't need an escort, Mavis. Besides, I feel ready to kill those boys for that idiotic move. I'll be fine, just tell the girls what happened, I'll right back."

I transformed into my bat form and flew off with a little struggle. I looked around and saw the figures of the boys in a clearing. I swooped down and changed quickly. I stomped over to them, my fury still evident in my eyes. They looked at me with fear, and stepped aside. Vlad was still yelling, not realizing I was here.

"Will one of you please get this damn bullet out of my-"

I crossed my arms as he looked up and saw me. I ground my teeth as he tried to smile innocently, like his son had.

"Oh... Uhh hi, love"

I didn't say anything and kneeled down to his leg. It was bleeding quite a bit. I grabbed the tweezers and some latex gloves out of the bag and scornfully addressed the others.

"Drac and Frank...Hold him down."

They didn't argue and held his shoulders. I let out some breath before putting the tweezers in the wound to search and pull out the bullet. It didn't take long, but the squirming from Vlad delayed it a little. I was finally able to pull out the blood covered bullet, and sighed in relief. I threw it aside and grabbed some bandages from the bag and wrapped the leg up tenderly, although I wanted to make it tight and hurt him a bit. I got up and admired the work before getting Vlad up without a word.

"Keep Vlad steady and follow me."

It wasn't a request, it was an order. They did as they were told as I walked ahead, so angry that I knew if they were too close to me, I would murder them.

"Eloira, please let us exp-"

I whirled around and nearly yelled full volume at them.

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT! NOT ANOTHER WORD FROM ANY OF YOU UNTIL WE GET BACK, UNDERSTOOD?"

They looked to want to say more, but put their heads down and nodded. I sighed and held my bump with a growl.

"Your father and his friends are such idiots."

* * *

We got back to the hotel, where the girls were waiting. I stomped up the steps and waited for the boys. The girls tried to talk to me but I snarled in response.

"Not... now. I'm afraid I'm not in a very stable state right now, so please just go talk to your idiots for men..."

They came up the steps and the girls grabbed them angrily, one by one. The only ones left were Drac and Vlad. I turned my back to them. Vlad tried to touch me and my anger burst.

"You inconsiderate, no-good, cold hearted, heartless, poor excuse for a father, son of a bastard! You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

He jumped at my angry tone and tried to calm me down with a hand reaching to me.

"My love, you need to calm down. It's not good for the child to-"

I slapped his hand away.

"Oh, now your thinking of our children? Where was that thinking when you nearly got killed where I could never find you!"

"I was- Wait, you said... children?"

I rolled my eyes in annoyance.

"Yes, I said children. I was going to tell you when you got back that we're having twins, you idiot! But it doesn't seem like you care, because you nearly got yourself killed! Not giving a single thought to the woman who loves you dearly **and** your unborn children!"

He looked flabbergasted and I continued.

"You can sleep somewhere else for a little while, because I'm afraid of killing you right now, and I'd rather not raise our children alone!"

I stomped angrily away, not listening to him call to me. I slammed the door to my room and locked the door. I let out a blood curdling scream that echoed throughout the castle. I'd never felt so furious at someone in my whole life. I sat there the rest of the night, whispering soothing things to calm my, probably, very frightened children.


	11. Forgiveness Mixed With Anger

I left my room early that morning, knowing that Vlad would try and come to apologize. I didn't want to see that arrogant man for what he put me through. I went to Mavis' room and heard shouting.

"Do you know how worried I was!? How worried all of us were?!"

"Mavis, please, I was just-"

"I don't want to hear it! Ugh you make me so angry!"

"Mavis!"

She stormed out of the room bumping into me.

"Oh Eloira. Sorry, I didn't see you there."

"It's alright. I see Johnny got his lecture."

"Yes, and I hope it got through to him."

I laughed evilly.

"I'm sure he won't ever cross you or do something stupid again."

She put a hand to her head in annoyance.

"Who knows with him. Anyway, did you need something?"

I walked up the hall with her.

"I was wondering if you knew about any rooms that are, sort of, secret in the hotel? I know Vlad will try and come by to my room to apologize but I'm not ready to forgive him yet. He knows that I can't **not** forgive him if I see him."

She smiled.

"There are some rooms in the hotel that are forgotten, I'll take you to one of them."

I smiled in gratitude. I followed her down some unknown corridor. There was a door at the end of the hall, dark and cold looking. We went in and I smiled. It was a little dirty, but it looked comfortable and homey. There was a canopy bed with drapes, a fire with two chairs in front of it, and a large shelf of books.

"It may be a little dusty but I'm sure I can-"

"No Mavis it's fine. I can clean."

She started to argue.

"But the babies-"

"Will be fine if I just do it with levitation to get the high places and strenuous ones. Mavis, you don't need to worry."

She stopped and looked around as I sat on the bed. I waved my hand and the dust all gathered into a ball. I opened the window and threw it out, knowing it would hit the edge of the cliff. The room looked so much brighter. My smile dampened when my thoughts turned guiltily to Vlad. Mavis saw the look on my face and touched my shoulder.

"You have every right to be mad at him. That was a stupid move to make. For all of them."

I nodded.

"It was like someone had taken my heart and stabbed it. I was terrified yesterday. I almost lost him... It's my fault... I told him to go out with the guys, and he got shot..."

She stopped me and gripped my shoulders.

" **That** was not your fault! You told them to **relax** , not go trouble hunting! Vlad got shot because of it, but it was not your fault!"

I started to cry into her shoulder. She rubbed my back, like Vlad did when I was like this, which made me cry harder.

* * *

I left the room to go to dinner. I wanted to turn into my bat form to avoid being seen, but I was so tired and heavy I didn't have the strength. I saw Wanda just down the hall and walked up to her.

"Hello Wanda."

She smiled up at me.

"Hi Eloira! How are you?"

I rubbed my eyes but chuckled.

"A little tired from the twins kicking me all night,"

She laughed before I could finish.

"Oh trust me, I've been there!"

I laughed and continued.

"But other then that I'm fine, how are you?"

She sighed.

"Angry about what happened yesterday, and I feel so sorry for you."

I understood what she meant. She felt sorry that my lover got hurt because of their stupidity. I looked down and spoke coldly.

"Don't be sorry, Wanda. He got what he deserved for being so idiotic and selfish."

She looked shocked at my seemingly heartless comment.

"Eloira!"

I let a stressful tear and whimper escape me.

"I'm sorry, he just... He scared me out of my wits and I felt like... Nor I or our children were important enough to him..."

Wanda stopped and hugged me. I let more tears stream down my face.

"You are very important to him... Men and boys alike are unbelievable sometimes... Trust me, I have four hundred boys, plus my husband."

I laughed a little and pulled back.

"Thanks Wanda. I needed that."

She lifted my chin like a mother and smiled.

"Come on, we're late for dinner"

I followed her, dread and anger filling my being at the thought of seeing Vlad.

* * *

I walked beside Wanda through the dining hall, not looking at Vlad. The boys sat at one end, while the girls at the head. I sat next to Mavis and she looked at my face.

"Eloira, are you ok?"

I merely nodded and stared down at my food. A simple caeser salad. I felt the twins kick again and groaned.

"Children, please, mommy's tired. Can you not kick me?"

For once, they obeyed. I sighed in relief and pushed my food aside. Summoning my current craving from my stash, I put it in front of me. Greek yogurt with blood drops. I daintily spooned it into my mouth, calming the squirming of the twins.

"They are very active aren't they?"

I smiled at Wanda.

"You have no idea. Even if you put them in binds, they probably wouldn't be contained!"

"Oh trust me Eloira, I've tried."

I chuckled. We heard the boys get up and move towards us. I put a hand to my eyes. Two familier hands clasped themselves onto my shoulders. I growled in warning.

"Hands... Off, Vlad..."

He let go to my surprise. The twins began to kick again, probably sensing that their father was near. I growled at them as well, making them go completely silent. I crossed my arms and daringly stared at Vlad. I looked around the table and saw the rest of us doing the same. I sighed.

"Well? What do you have to say, boys? As you can tell, we aren't very happy with any of you right now, so spit out what you have to say."

Drac and Johnny spoke first.

"Mavi, please, we're so sorry... We were so stupid and foolish..."

She turned away as we all expected.

"We... Don't deserve to be forgiven, but if you can we will do whatever it takes to make it up to you..."

She turned slightly and sighed.

"I slightly forgive you, but your going to have to do a lot more then say sorry."

They both nodded vigorously. She turned and hugged them both. The rest of them gave a heart warming apology to their wives. Vlad was still behind me when it was his turn. He was the last to go. He tried again to touch me, but I shook him off.

"Eloira, I... I wasn't meaning to worry you... I just wanted a taste of the old days again and I didn't think about you when I should've..."

I stood up and glared up at him.

"Do you even realize how you made me feel? I thought I wasn't important enough to you for you to not to do anything so stupid."

"You are more important to me than my life. I would burn in the sun if it meant you could live."

Wrong words to be spoken.

"I don't want you to die for me, Vlad! I want you to stay alive for me! For them!"

I held a gentle hand to my children, still silent after my warning.

"My heart nearly died yesterday when I found out you'd been shot! Do you understand how heartbreaking it is to find out that your lover, your life, your very heart has been physically hurt in any way?"

He sighed and held me. I squirmed, trying to get him to let go, but gave up.

"My love, I want to make it up to you. In any way I can. I did find one way that may be long overdue... Although I don't know what you'll say..."

I looked up at him with interest, anger still present in my face.

"And what would that be?"

He let go and knelt down. Holding out the same velvet box and the same beautiful ring. I gasped and held my hands to my mouth.

"Eloira, I want you by my side for all eternity, officially as my wife. I know I've done you wrong, and I am truly sorry for that... If you decline out of spite, that would be punishment enough for me. I deserve it. Your a kind, beautiful, and loving woman who has every right to shun me from your life. Again, I deserve every hateful glare, every averted gaze, and every wave of your ha-"

I kissed him deeply. I was crying tears of joy, wetting both our faces. I let go, looking at him with all the contained love I had saved.

"How could I not forgive you after that? Of coarse I would never do anything so brutal as to shun you. And for my answer..."

He turned away sadly before it brightened.

"Yes, Vlad. I'll marry you gladly."

He looked at me, shocked.

"Really?"

I nodded.

"Your my lover, and the father of my children. I wouldn't take anyone else, but you."

He picked me up and spun me around while everyone clapped. I kissed him passionately.

"Just promise me one thing, Vlad?"

He nodded and held my hands.

"Yes, anything?"

"Never stop loving me?"

He smiled and kissed my cheek as he touched my stomach, making the twins stir in excitement.

"Nothing could prevent me from loving you for the rest of my life..."


	12. The Things Mothers Do

I snuggled closer to Vlad. I looked down at my engagement ring and smiled. Vlad snored softly as I buried my face into his chest. We had decided to stay in the room that Mavis showed me, since it was a little larger and relaxing. I sighed and got up from Vlad's arms, going to the bookshelf to read something. I saw a romance fiction novel, and went to grab it. As soon as the book was moved, the bookshelf slid to the side, revealing a staircase. I looked back to Vlad to see him still asleep. I looked down to our children.

"Should mommy go and check this out?"

Two sets of kicks for a yes. I smiled and slowly went down the stairs.

* * *

I looked at the creepy, forgotten gargoyles. The stairway was long, but not steep so I was fine so far. I held the wall as to not trip. I soon saw a light. It was flickering, which made me all the more curious. I soon saw a figure, holding a candle. I could tell it was a woman, but I didn't know anyone besides Mavis, Drac, And Vlad that knew about the secrets of the castle. She was too tall to be Mavis. She seemed to be looking longingly at a portrait of another woman and Drac. I cautiously came foreward.

"H-Hello?"

The figure whirled around, looking threatening, before her features softened. I stared closely at her and gasped. Looking back up to the photo... They were the exact same!

"Who are you?"

I left my mouth agape and stared at her. I numbly answered the question.

"I-I'm Eloira."

She smiled casually.

"I'm Martha"

I paled. Martha? That was... Mavis' mothers name. I put together the pieces and became giddy.

Y-Your Mavis' mother, right?"

She sighed and said in a sad tone.

"Yes, although I don't know if I deserve that title..."

I came up and hugged her, knowing she needed it. She accepted it gladly. I let go of her.

"Everyone who is or was a mother, always is a mother."

She smiled. I then got a confused look.

"Why? You left them... What happened to you to make you abandon them?"

She looked at me with slight distrust.

"Exactly what is your connection to my family?"

I showed her the ring, holding my children.

"I'm engaged to Vlad, and I'm carrying his children."

She gasped.

"M-My father-in-law?! Your marrying my father-in-law?"

I giggled and nodded. She chuckled.

"It's about time that man found someone. And... Your having his kids?"

I nodded with a smile. She looked at me for approval, and I nodded. She touched my abdomen and smiled as the twins kicked. She chuckled again.

"Looks like Drac is going to be a big brother!"

I smiled. I, then, asked again.

"Why?"

She sighed and made me sit down.

"When our home was attacked, Drac told me to hide with Mavis until it was safe. I did, but I fainted for a reason I didn't find out till too late. I woke up moments after Mavis was saved by Drac, and quickly made it out. When I got out, our home was in flames and I looked around for them, but neither Drac nor Mavis were anywhere to be seen. I cried for hours and searched for them. I felt blood trickle down my leg and stopped searching to see..."

She choked and I held her as she continued.

"I had been carrying a second child, but with all the strenuous activity, I had a... miscarriage. I soon found a castle in the woods months later, and saw Mavis and Drac inside. I wanted to go to them, but I knew better. Drac would be in so much pain if I showed up out of the blue. So I stayed here, and watched them from my bat form as to not be detected."

I cried a few tears. She didn't deserve to be alone. I held her hands and smiled tenderly.

"Martha, you need to go to them... Mavis needed a mother growing up... and I'm not saying staying away was a terrible thing to do... but you can make up for lost time now..."

She cried again and I held her, letting her tears flow.

"I've seen how Drac looks at his friends and father with envy... He needs you, Martha... I can tell how broken he is..."

She sniffed. Nodding as she got up, she smiled.

"Your right... I have missed my little girl and Drac... I need to see and talk to them..."

I nodded.

"Ok, but we'll do it in the morning..."

* * *

I had gathered everyone in the dining hall and told them to stay there. I went out and whispered.

"Martha!"

She transformed from bat to woman and smiled nervously.

"I'm so nervous... What if they... hate me for hiding so long? Maybe I should just stay hidden..."

I held her shoulder and scowled.

"They could **never** hate you, Martha. They might be a little upset, but everyone forgives. You'll be fine. And remember, I'm here for you."

She let out a breath of stress.

"Ok, I'm ready."

I nodded and walked with her behind me. I went in first and smiled at the room filled with Martha's friends and family.

"Ok, everyone. This person is very important so let's all be polite and... Just look who it is, I know you'll love her, all over again."

They looked at eachother in confusion, before I called out.

"Martha! You can come in now!"

She walked in, making everyone's jaw drop. Drac got up first, Mavis trailing behind him.

She started to cry and held Drac and Mavis, who were crying as well. Everyone started to get up and ask her gentle questions. She answered them and told her story. When she mentioned the miscarriage, Drac held her tighter. They seemed so at peace and happy now that Martha was back. I sat back and Vlad came over awestruck.

"How... How-"

I kissed him lightly and smiled.

"Why question it, love. She's home now, and that's all, that matters"

He relaxed and kissed me again. I smiled into it before hearing Martha.

"Vlad, you better be good to her or else!"

I giggled, looking at the reunited family.

"Like mother, like daughter..."


	13. Family Visit

I laid down and tried to relax. I hadn't gotten much sleep since the twins had become much more active over the last month and a half. I was now five months along and I felt larger then before. Vlad came in and chuckled at my position.

"Are you alright, love?"

I groaned.

"Your children are as active as a cheetah!"

He kissed me, relaxing my tenseness. I sighed and kissed him back eagerly.

"Just a few more months and you can sleep, my love."

I laughed.

"With you as my husband and lover, I'll get less sleep then **with** the twins inside me!"

He held me closer, holding a hand to our little joys.

"I can't help it if your irresistible and desirable, Eloira."

I smiled blissfully. He was everything a woman could ask for in a husband. Funny, kind, giving, loving... The list could go on forever. We had decided to get married next month, in August. I was growing more excited by the day. The twins gave another kick, making me groan in discomfort. Vlad knelt down and put his ear to my abdomen.

"Hey, little ones, give your mother a break, huh? She's generously sharing her body with you, so be nice to her as payment, alright?"

They quieted down, making me scowl at them.

"So you'll listen to your father, who isn't the one getting kicked every five minutes, but you won't listen to your own mother? Who, by the way, feeds you and deals with you on a daily basis?!"

They stayed quiet and I huffed in annoyance. Vlad kissed a soft spot of my stomach and I whimpered.

"Don't take it personally, my dear. They're, after all, merely children."

I sighed in agreement and kissed him again longingly, needing him close to me.

* * *

I read the letter over to make sure it was discreet, but serious and sincere.

Mom, Dad, and Family,

I am inviting you to come to Transylvania and meet my fiancé,

Come as soon as possible and I will make sure accommodations and transport are given.

Love, your daughter, Eloira.

Vlad came up behind me and kissed my cheek. He looked down at the piece of paper in my hand.

"Who is the letter for, love?"

I leaned into him, caressing his face lovingly. Sending the letter via levitation, I smiled at him.

"I'm inviting my family to come and meet you."

He let go of me abruptly.

"Eloira, are you sure that's wise?"

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"They are coming to the wedding, love, and I think they should meet you before then."

He looked very nervous. I got up and hugged his neck. He looked down at our children and looked terrified.

"What are they going to say when they see that your five and some weeks pregnant?! **Before** the wedding!?"

I went to the dresser and grabbed my black cloak. It was large enough to conceal the large bump.

"I'll wear this until we are ready to tell them."

"But what if-"

I grabbed his face and smiled, knowing what he was about to say.

"I will **never** consent to be taken away from you."

He sighed in relief. I kissed him to calm his nerves, as he sometimes did for me.

"It will be fine, Vlad."

* * *

I waited outside for the carriage that was holding my family to appear. They had replied a day after my letter had arrived, saying they would come in a week. I had to wear a few layers to conceal the children. I soon saw headlights coming and sighed, trying to relax. I had told Vlad and the others to wait in the dining room. I didn't want my parents and family to be frightened as soon as they got out of the carriage.

They came through the gate. I was growing a little nervous, but not nearly as much as Vlad. They came out and smiled up at me.

"Eloira! Our little girl!"

I hugged my parents. Next, were my siblings, all four of them, me being the fifth, the eldest. They laughed and hugged me, my joy at seeing them again evident on my face.

"Carrie, Jane, Kelly, Mia! It's so good to see you!"

They were all in their late twenties now. Carrie was the second eldest, Jane third, Kelly fourth, and little Mia was the youngest. I smiled at them and looked up to only to widen my eyes in both fury and shock. There **he** was. Jack. My ex-fiancé. I glared at him with all the hate in my being. He smiled at me, tauntingly.

"Nice to see you again, Eloira."

I glared harder at his smooth and irritating tone. I looked up at my parents with the same glare.

"What is **he** doing here?"

They chuckled casually.

"He's a family friend, Eloira. We invited him."

I opened my mouth to say more, but thought better of it. Sometimes my parents were oblivious, but it didn't matter. I walked up the steps, ignoring Jack's eyes on me.

"Come in, my **fiancé** and his family are in the dining room."

I put more strain and bluntness on "fiancé" to warn Jack.

"I'm taken, Jack. So don't try any of your old womanizing tricks."

They followed me and commented on the castle.

"This is so cool, sis!"

"Never been inside a castle before!"

I heard Jack mumble something that made my blood boil.

"This guy must be loaded. Probably the only reason your marrying him."

I wanted to turn around and beat the life out of Jack. Instead, I let out a very low growl in his direction. I pushed open the doors and heard gasps behind me. Everyone in the dining room was smiling at my family. I turned to see my parents holding my sisters behind their back. I held their shoulders to calm them down.

"Mom, Dad, they're friendly. They're not going to hurt you, I promise."

They relaxed a little and released the girls from their protective hold. They looked worriedly at me. Vlad came up and held my shoulders, sensing I was getting worried myself.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Vlad."

He held out his hand, which they took cautiously. They sighed. My father spoke with a concerned and slightly angry tone.

"Ok, let's get right to the point. Who's your fiancé Eloira?"

I smiled. I boldly kissed Vlad, which he gave into almost immediantly. I let go of him and smiled brightly at their shocked expressions.

"He's right in front of you."


	14. Hatred For Cruelty

Their faces showed horror and hatred for Vlad. My father came up and got in Vlads face.

"Did you hypnotize my daughter, you monster?! Huh, did you?!"

Vlad's anger was growing in his eyes, making me worry for my father.

"Vlad, love, please just calm d-"

He pushed me gently aside, glaring at my father spitefully.

"If you think I would do something as evil as make your daughter love me, then your a fool!"

My father growled, along with my mother in rage.

"I should have never let her cancel the wedding with Jack, at least he isn't a monster who lures women into his grasp!?"

This made Vlad glare harder at my parents. I stood behind him, feeling weak from the children kicking in anger with their father.

"She's her own person and has the right to choose who she loves!?"

"She's our daughter and she'll marry who we see fit!?"

I took a step back and glared at my parents as well.

"I'm not a trinket you can sell to someone who I don't care for, mom and dad!? You don't control me, and Vlad's right! I am my own person, not your obedient dog of a daughter!?"

They turned their hateful gaze on me. Father grabbed me by the wrist agressively.

"Your our daughter and you will marry who we think is best for you! Jack **is** that person!"

Jack smirked proudly at me, earning a pure hateful glare from me. He had brainwashed my parents into loving him and thinking he was best for me. I ripped my hand from my fathers grasp and sneered at his heartless claim.

"You have no right over my mind and choices, dad! And you can't make me marry another because there's already a **two** bonds between me and Vlad that seals us together!"

He raised an angry eyebrow at me, fury on his and my mothers features. I looked to my sisters, who were looking at me with worry. I let my fangs show, earning a slight gasp from everyone. I sighed and, before anyone could stop me, I undid the cloak, revealing my large baby bump. Both my parents gasped and went pale. My sisters seemed to be shocked before smiling slightly. They turned on Vlad and yelled.

"You perverted, old, son of a bitch!? So that's your game? You lure innocent girls in, bite them, and rape them? How wonderful!"

My father lost it and threw himself at Vlad, knocking them both to the ground. They fought as I tried to break them apart. My mother joined in and beat on Vlad mercilessly. I saw something gleam at the corner of my eye and saw Jack holding a pistol aimed at Vlad. I snarled and grabbed his arm, twisting it with all my hate towards him. He screamed in agony, grabbing the attention of my parents and everyone in the room. I grabbed the pistol from his grasp and kept twisting his arm. He screamed as blood trickled down his arm. I let go after a moment and kicked him out into the hall as he scrambled away. I had so much fury and hate in my eyes that fear was in everyone else's. I grabbed Jack by the collar of his shirt and snarled at him.

"Get out, and never come back, you heartless, backstabbing bastard!"

He gulped and I let go, letting him drop to the floor. He ran out, holding his injured arm tenderly, trying to stop the bleeding. I turned to my shocked parents, a bruised Vlad, and everyone staring at me. I grabbed my parents force fully and glared at them.

"Do you know why I canceled the wedding?"

They didn't say anything, fearing my rage.

"He tried to rape me the day before the wedding **and** screwed another woman! On our wedding day! Now do you understand why I said to cancel!?"

They said nothing, but looked out the door to where Jack had run in shock and slight anger. I let go and glared at them.

"I'm pregnant with Vlad's children because I love him and I gave myself to him **freely**! He asked me to marry him because he loves me just as much as I do him! I was **never** forced to do anything by Vlad! With Jack, I was! So, if your going to blame Vlad for loving me, then you can leave! You can **never** meet your grandchildren because of your own foolishness!"

They looked at me terrified as I stepped back.

"You are my parents however, and you may stay if you wish, but I don't want to hear another word from you for the rest of the evening..."

With that, I turned to the stairway. I called out to my sisters gently.

"Girls, you can come up and meet your nieces or nephews, if you'd like."

I saw from the corner of my eye them looking at mom and dad for approval, and I growled.

"Your your own people, sisters, you don't need **their** approval. And Vlad, you need to come up as well, I need to look at those bruises."

They all didn't hesitate and climbed up quickly. I stayed behind and gently talked to Drac.

"Drac, could you show my parents to their room? I'm too afraid of hurting them to show them myself as planned."

He nodded numbly and I left with one last scowl at my parents, their faces down in shame.

* * *

I rocked in my chair as Vlad lay in bed watching me. I closed my eyes trying to calm down. Vlad was bruised all over, but luckily nothing as serious as the bullet incident. I got up and laid beside him for comfort. He immediantly sensed my need and wrapped his arms around me. I started to let angry and hurt tears roll down my face. Apparently, a few hit Vlads hand and he turned me towards him in understanding.

"Eloira, know that none of what happened was your fault."

I choked and hugged him closer, being careful not to squish the children.

"I thought they'd be happy... I guess I was wrong..."

He rubbed my back, calming me down slightly. We stayed like that for a few hours before I heard Vlads gentle breathing. I reached up and smiled a little at his peaceful face. I held my children and closed my eyes, letting one last painful tear escape.

"Your grandparents are so foolish for saying those things..."

Probably sensing my hurt, they stayed quiet. I smiled at their small kindness. Drifting off slowly, I thought of my parents.

"Let's hope tomorrow we can sort this out, and if not, mommy won't let anything happen to you..."

I fell asleep smiling slightly at my children's, probably short term, silence.


	15. Eloira's Dissapointment

**A/N Mild amount of cursing from Eloira, please excuse that.**

* * *

I sat in my room, letting out a sigh as I looked down at a family photo. My parents looked so happy... And now they think I'm insane for marrying Vlad. I put down the photo as two sets of kicks and a craving hit me again.

"I really wish Vlad was here right now..."

Vlad had gone with the guys for his bachelor party today, leaving me to care alone for the twins. I had warned him that if anything like the last time happened, he wasn't going to get **anything** after the twins were born or on our wedding night. He had promised nothing like that would happen and kissed me goodbye. The wedding was only a week away and the girls had decided to have the baby shower tonight while the guys were gone.

I sighed again and rubbed my sore eyes at the twins kicks and the annoying craving. I went to the shelf and grabbed Vlad's favourite treat, salt water taffy, and sat back down. At that moment, Mavis and the girls came in and smiled at me. I groaned at the twins knowing that their aunts were nearby.

"Eloira? Are you not happy to see us?"

She asked in a knowing tone. I groaned again in discomfort.

"It's not just me that's happy to see you... of course I could do without their signs of happiness!"

The twins quieted and I growled at them.

"You two are so aggravating sometimes, and yet I love you still."

The girls laughed and looked at the treats beside me.

"Another craving? You've had so many I can barely remember them all!"

I chuckled.

"Neither can I"

They smiled again and a voice I knew all too well came from behind them.

"I hope their not causing too much trouble for you, Eloira?"

The girls smiled and moved aside to show my mother, looking guiltily at me. I glared slightly at her, still not forgiving her for assaulting my fiancé.

"No, mother, they just get a little too excited to hear their aunts and **father** sometimes"

I put more strain on the word 'father' to make sure she understood I was having Vlad's children. She sighed and walked up to me, guilt and sadness animating her being, making my tenseness soften a little. She looked down to where the twins lay that were, for once, silent at their grandmothers presence. She looked at me pleadingly.

"May I meet them?"

I couldn't deny her that and simply nodded. She held a hand to my abdomen to hear... silence. I sighed and gently spoke to my children.

"Don't you want to meet your grandmother, kids?"

They started up again hesitantly making me smile slightly. I saw tears of mirth in my mothers eyes and she looked up at me with a smile. Her smile dampened, as she looked down in shame.

"I'm sorry, Eloira... I... I never meant to hurt your fiancé... It was just so... shocking and sudden..."

I looked pitifully upon my mother. I reached over and lifted her chin, a faint smile playing on my lips.

"I understand mother... I forgive you... Though dad started it so he'll have to do much more to fix this."

She grinned as she hugged me tightly. Just then, the door to the room opened to reveal red faced, laughing men. My father had his arm around Vlad, both hiccuping and laughing.

"Vlad, my *hic* boy, I-*hic*-still don't know-*hic* what my daughter se-*hic*-es in you."

Vlad laughed loudly, making me jump, along with the girls and the twins.

"I don't-*hic*-either! Maybe it's my-*hic*-good looks."

This made them all laugh harder making me get up in slight anger when my father spoke again.

"Vlad, *hic* I know that's **definantly** *hic* not it!"

"Dad!"

He turned to me and smiled, drunk as all hell.

"Ahh my little girl! We were *hic* just talking about you!"

I tapped my foot with my arms crossed and my eyebrow raised. Even in his drunken state, I saw Vlad show a little fear in his eyes.

"I see you all chose to get drunk for the bachelor party?"

They nodded absentmindedly. Drac spoke up from behind Wayne, who was supporting him steadily.

"We even were *hic* accomadated to something called, oh wha-*hic*-t was it called, Greg?"

I looked to my father, smiling goofily.

"It was a *hic* lap dance, Drac. And the girls were-*hic*-n't bad were they?"

My eyes widened, along with the others in the room. I ground my teeth and turned away. The girls tried to make me calm down by saying it was alright, but it wasn't. Without a word, I pulled the book to the passageway and glared hatefully at the boys, looking innocent like nothing was wrong. As I walked down the stairs I mumbled, which got louder with each step.

"Drunken assholes... can't even stay sober for their wives... Have to get drunk and touch strippers like nothing matters..."

I couldn't hold in the stress and yelled up the stairs.

"FUCKING HELL, YOU STUPID PRICKS!"

* * *

My hormones were over the wall after I yelled. I walked down the last few steps to hear dozens of steps behind me. I soon heard voices.

"Oh she's really mad!"

"Well can you blame her? Her fiancé just went out and said "hey lets get drunk and touch some girls!", as if she didn't exist!"

I growled and whirled around just in time for them to see my red eyes and sharp fangs. My mother cautiously put a handle my shoulder making me tear up. I pushed her hand away and walked into the chamber Martha was found. I held my arms as my disappointment in Vlad started to show. I turned around to see a regretful looking Vlad. I looked behind him to see the girls frozen in time. I glared at him.

"You didn't have to freeze them. And know I'm more disappointed in you then angry, so quit waiting for me to scream."

He looked less scared but not by much. He sighed and knelt down to hold me, despite my angry squirms.

"Eloira, I wasn't thinking straight, but to be fair it was just for kicks, nothing more."

I pushed away with a look of pure rage on my face.

"So how would you feel if I had a bunch of sexy men touching me, and dancing for me for my bachelorette party?"

I saw a large amount anger and jealousy in his gentle eyes, before they showed only shame.

"The drinking I could have handled with a laugh, but strippers? Honestly, Vlad, I thought you were more proper then that."

He looked so ashamed. I sighed and looked away. I could tell he was filled with so much remorse, but didn't know what to do. My tears came back when I heard him speak again, barely above a whisper.

"Don't leave me because of my stupidity... Please, love..."

I turned and grabbed his face. I kissed him deeply with tears wetting both our faces. I let go and stared at him with disbelief.

"I would never leave you... Never..."

He smiled and grabbed me gently. I held him and let my tears lessen. I unfroze the girls so they didn't get stuck like that. They saw us and they nodded, quietly leaving to talk to the others. I smiled into Vlads neck and kissed his cheek lightly.

"Please never do this again, my love?"

He nodded. We sat there for what felt like hours before returning to our room to rest after an emotional day.


	16. The Sweetest Evening

Eloira paced behind the doors of fate and tried to calm her nerves. I didn't know if anything was going to go wrong, but the feeling of anxiety wouldn't go away. The ceremony was going to start any moment and the feeling was growing stronger with every breath. I heard my cue and breathed out, opening the doors with a smile.

"This is supposed to be a happy day, Eloira. Just breath."

When I saw Vlad standing there, looking like he had run the entire earth, it made my smile more relaxed than forced. Everyone turned to look at me, seeing my children so openly, less repressed in my dress than proper. My train flowed softly down my exposed upper back as I walked down the aisle to my beloved. When I got to the end, Vlad was looking more frantic and nervous by the moment. I smiled up at him and reached up to stroke his cheek. Even after the past week of planning and comforting from me, he still hadn't calmed down a bit. He did relax a little at the contact and smiled.

We turned to the priest and smiled brightly, signaling we were ready.

"Ladies, gentleman, monsters... We are gathered here today, to..."

I had blocked out the priests voice to turn all my attention to my love. He was paying attention to the priest with eagerness, making me grin happily. Who would have thought that after meeting for only a day, and talking so little, we had fallen for each other and stood before a priest to be married a few months later? I faintly heard Vlad say the two words that would make my life complete, telling me we were halfway through the ceremony.

"I do."

I smiled and looked to the priest to say my part.

"Do you take this man, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

I couldn't repress the giggle at the irony in the last part.

"I do."

I saw Vlad's eyes brighten more than the sun itself. The priest gave us the rings, as we both easily slipped them on. Before the priest could say anything, Vlad grabbed me and kissed me hungrily. I didn't object and pressed into him as much as I could. The crowd around us screamed and hollered in congratulations, but I could barely hear when a single exhilarating thought came to mind.

"Vlad, the king of darkness, is my husband!"

* * *

I laid next to Vlad, tracing the lines of his muscles gently. We had explored each other after so long and it felt wonderful. I had feigned being tired at the wedding after party, just to have Vlad to myself like this. I looked up to see he was fast asleep. I giggled and stroked his face lovingly. I got up out of his arms and leaned over to reach the book that I had engrossed myself in. A baby name book. I flipped to the bookmark I had left in it and read where I left off.

"Aries, Aurora, Arnold-"

My eyes looked at the next two names and I grew excited. I whispered them gently to my children to see what they thought.

"Artemis?"

One kick from the left. I smiled at my daughter. I had the doctor tell me a few days ago what I was having and he said I was having a girl and a boy. I hadn't told Vlad yet, wanting it to be a surprise for tonight. I turned to where my son most likely lay.

"Apollo?"

My son kicked gently. I laughed a little to loudly, waking my husband.

"Eloira? What are you doing up?"

I smiled back at him and crawled back to lie with him.

"Just choosing names while you slept, my love."

He looked over to the book and leaned over to grab it. He flipped to the page I was on and grew a little frazzled.

"Which one did you choose?"

I giggled and leaned over his shoulder, kissing his cheek teasingly.

"Why don't you try and guess, love?"

He scrunched up his nose and tapped his chin with a finger.

"Amelia? Aaron?"

I giggled and shook my head. He scimmed the page again and was growing more flustered.

"Amber? Arthur?"

I shook my head again with a smile. His face was red in frustration and I leaned up, kissing him softly to calm him.

"Alright, love. I've had my fun, so I'll show you."

I pointed to the very likable names, as he looked at me curiously.

"Apollo and Artemis? Why those preticular names? And aren't we going to choose two others for each gender because it's twins?"

I laughed and put a gentle hand on his strong chest.

"There's no need to look for any other names, love. And these names are unique and special in their own way. Apollo, meaning the god of the sun, signifies the beginning of us. And Artemis, goddess of the moon, signifies a new start to a wonderful life. Don't you agree that the names would suit them?"

He seemed shocked and gripped my shoulders for reasurrence.

"Wait... Are you saying we're having a boy and girl?"

I laughed and kissed him softly with a smile.

"Yes dear. Now you don't have to deal with two girls and I don't have to deal with two boys. It seems fair now don't you think, love?"

He didn't answer me and grabbed me forcefully to press me against him. I moaned as I felt him harden beneath me. I didn't want to hurt the children, but when mommy needs daddy like this, she **really** needs it. He started to leave fleeting kisses down my neck, making my moans louder. He got to my chest line and buried his head in between them. I was barely able to mumble his name huskily and needily.

"Vlad... Oh god Vlad... Don't stop! Please don't stop..."

His lips lazily slid down to my core making me shiver in anticipation. His warm tongue dived into my damp area, making me moan in pleasure. His tongue was everywhere and I could feel a certain part of him throbbing for attention. I groaned in need.

"Vlad... I need you now... Please..."

He released me fom his vines of passion and smiled, laying a kiss on my damp forehead.

"As you wish, my darling wife."

I shivered at being called his wife by him. I felt him slowly penetrate me and it made me give a small, pleasure filled squeak. He moaned in harmony with me as the pace sped up. I was shaking as I felt my climax rabidly approaching. I trie to hold out for Vlad, but the pleasure h was giving me wasn't allowing it. I released a loud yell of coursing passion.

"VLAD!"

I sat on him for a moment before collapsing unto him. He snaked his arms around my waist and kissed my hair affectionately. I smiled and nuzzled him.

"You never cease to amaze me, my dear husband."

I felt him smile and kiss my hair again .

"Nor do you, my dearest love."

I smiled as my eyes began to shut. I faintly heard myself say our magical words before falling into darkness.

"I love you, Vlad..."

Slumber claimed me, but I didn't expect my night to be fruitless and heartbreaking...


	17. Anger and A Lovely Beginning

I was walking down the hall happily when I heard yelling coming from the main hall. Vlad wasn't with me, fortunately, so I grew curious and sped down the hall. A dozen things were going through my mind and I felt the children kick lightly, probably wondering why their mother was running. When I got to the entrance, the first person I saw was Jack, making my blood boil. He smirked at me with a devious smile making me grind my teeth angrily. I saw men with pitchforks and torches behind him, at least a dozen men and my family in front of them.

"Looks like the last part of the family has joined the party."

My eyes glowed red at Jack. Everyone turned to me and I simply walked down the stairs with an angry expression.

"Jack, what an unpleasant surprise! Oh and it's seems your arms healed, how wonderful!"

The whole sentence was dripping with sarcasm and malice. I walked up beside Vlad and glared hatefully at him. He was growing the smile of a maniac and started to come towards me.

"Oh Eloira, I'm here to get rid of these monsters and the ones inside you so you and I can be together again!"

My eyes grew wider and glowed brightly. I put a protective hand over my children and one in front of Vlad.

"Over my rotting corpse, Jack. And it seems your mind is out of wack and needs a reminder of what I can do if angered."

I swiftly caught Jack by the throat, surprising him at least. His minions started to advance but Vlad froze them before they could touch me. I nodded in thanks to my love and glared at Jack, who was starting to look frightened and horrorified at my growing fangs.

"I told you never to come back... It seems that you need a serious reminder that I, nor my family, are ones to be trifled with!"

I was about to strike to make him fear me, then lowered my arm in reluctance.

"But I'm not going to immensely hurt you because I don't want to live with the memory... So I'll let my **husband** decide what is suitable."

I stepped aside and walked back upstairs. Why? Why did he have to ruin the last three beautiful months after my marriage? It had all been so beautiful and tranquil for me and Vlad. Moonlit walks through the woods, picnics by the lake, passionate nights where only we existed... all ruined by Jacks sudden appearance. I was about to cry, because of my intense hormones, when I felt a scream of pain come from me. I looked down and saw liquids dripping out of me. I grabbed my abdomen and let out a wail of agony. One thought screamed in my head.

"THE TWINS ARE COMING!?"

I tried to breath like I had read, but the pain was overtaking me. I groaned and tried to drag myself away from the stairs, but two familiar arms encircled me frantically.

"Eloira?! Eloira, whats wrong!?"

I had to force the words through the excruciating pain.

"Twins... coming..."

I felt myself being lifted and hastily run down the hall. I closed my eyes and groaned again as the agony took hold of my thoughts.

* * *

My face was red in pain when we got to the doctors room. I heard Vlad faintly yelling at the doctor as he laid me on the bed. Another contraction hit me and I screamed painfully. I felt Vlad hold my hand as I tried to breath. The doctor got in between my legs and smiled.

"Your doing great so far, miss, just push when I tell you to, alright?"

I numbly nodded and readied myself for the next contraction. It came quickly, making me scream as the doctor made me push. I huffed for air as the contraction ended.

"Good, miss, that was good. We'll have to keep going though, I'm afraid, ok miss?"

I was growing agitated and glared.

"It's... not like... I have... a choice..."

Vlad held my hand tightly, calming me down slightly. Another contraction, and I pushed as much as my body would allow. I heard a gasp come from the doctor.

"I can see the head, miss! Keep pushing!"

I groaned and suddenly screamed as I felt extreme pain then the wail of a baby. I smiled when I saw my child, being wrapped in a blanket. My joy was short lived when another contraction hit, signifying my other child was ready to join its sibling. I hadn't seen which one came out first, so I simply pushed to see my second child sooner then later. I saw the doctor give the baby to a nurse to be cleaned and returned to guide me through the second birth. I collapsed on the pillows and rasped out my words, too tired to speak clearly.

"My love,... I-I can't... do this..."

He kissed my forehead and rubbed the palm of my hand.

"You can. I know you can do this, Eloira. Just keep going."

I huffed and screamed again as the pain came back, and another cry was heard. I felt so tired and weak but was able to lean up and look at the newborn.

"It's a boy, miss!"

I smiled at my son, red and blotchy. I saw the nurse come in with my daughter and smiled brighter. I reached out to the doctor and nurse.

"May I see my babies?"

They both nodded as handed me the girl, then the boy. I was crying tears of joy when I looked at my beautiful children, after so long of waiting. I whispered their names softly as I nuzzled their faces, getting a little smudges of blood from my son.

"Artemis... Apollo..."

They squirmed in my arms and Artemis opened her eyes. I smiled when I saw them as silver. I turned to Apollo and saw the doctor reaching out for him. I giggled and gave up my son to be cleaned like his sister. Once he was off, I smiled up at Vlad, Artemis still looking at me from my loving hold.

"We did it Vlad... Their finally here..."

He laughed and kissed both me and our daughters forehead.

"No, love. You did it. I was simply here to witness our children's birth..."

I smiled and softly kissed his cheek before staring back down at one of our little joys.

"Welcome to the world, Artemis... My beautiful daughter..."


	18. Worry and Captured

I stroked my children's cheeks gently in their sleep. It had only been a week since their birth and my heart had already been succumbed to love them with everything I had.

I turned to see Vlad sleeping soundly and smiled lovingly. He had gotten up and taken care of the twins every night when they awoke and cried out for me. It made me pity him that he hadn't gotten much sleep. I turned back to see Artemis staring back at me.

Her silver eyes had been a surprise to all of us, along with her brothers gold ones. She lifted her chubby arms towards me, making me smile. Artemis rarely cried in the night, mostly because she would wake up without even a whimper. It was mostly Apollo, who would cry from nightmares.

I picked up my daughter and rocked her in my arms. She gurgled and lightly pulled on my hair. I turned around and went to walk to my bed when I sensed Apollo stir. I placed Artemis with her father and quickly grabbed my frightened baby. I hummed to him and stroked his precious head. I sang softly as I sat back down, picking Artemis back up and cradling them both in my arms.

"Hush now, my babies, be still loves, don't cry. Sleep like your rocked by the sea,"

They both smiled and purred soothingly at my voice. I cried as I sang, overcome by my little ones, bringing me so much joy.

"Sleep and remember, my lullaby. So I'll be with you, when you dream..."

Their soft breathing, signifying them asleep, made me cry quietly. I kissed their heads and looked at their cribs, so far away at the end of our bed. I cried and held them close. I couldn't put my babies back in their cribs, too happy to move. I laid back on my pillows and held them closer to my face.

I smelt something... sweet. It seemed to be coming from Artemis. My fangs came out as my mouth watered. The smell strengthened and I was slowly inching my mouth towards my little girl. She opened her eyes, making me stop and retracting my sharp fangs. I looked at her then thought for a moment.

"What-"

My realization made my face go completely white. I hummed absentmindedly to put her to sleep. She fell back into the embrace of sleep, making me place them back in their cribs and retreat to sit by the dead fireplace. I lit it with a flick of my hand and held my face in shame.

"I-I almost bit my daughter... I almost... killed her... Oh my god... What did I almost do? I endangered my child without even thinking I was..."

I cried in sorrow now, loud enough for the twins to wake up. My heart begged and pleaded with me to go and calm them, but my fear and shame was clouding my mind. My heart won, as it always did, and I levitated them towards me. I laid them in my shaking arms. I looked into my sons and daughters eyes, but I kept my eyes mostly on Artemis. I let her grab my hair as I cried.

"Oh my darling daughter... I'm so sorry... Please forgive me... I'm sorry..."

As if she sensed my remorse, she giggled and embraced my neck. Apollo, sensing he was being ignored, copied his sister making me laugh. I rocked them and they easily slept. I levitated them to their cribs and put a hand to my head. Fingers grasped my shoulders gently. I put my head in my hands and cried. Vlad came to kneel in front of me, lifting my head to look at him.

"Eloira..."

I cried more and hugged my arms. He lifted my face to his, kissing me softly.

"It happened didn't it?"

I looked at him in confusion.

"What are you talking about, Vlad?"

He sighed and sat next to me. I leaned into his shoulder, and he let his head rest on mine.

"Every new vampire, when in first contact with a newborn barely a week old or younger, has an urge to... I think you already know."

I looked up at him in fear. He continued as I looked into the flames for some comfort.

"That's half of the reason why I have been taking care of them at night all week. I... I was too weak tonight that if you had gone through with your urge..."

I whimpered and finished for him.

"We'd lose Artemis..."

He hugged me and kissed away the tears. I cried as I gave in to him. I kissed him softly, choking on my tears. I calmed after a few minutes of this subtle bliss and Vlad spoke.

"But you resisted when you saw Artemis, right? So your much stronger then you think, my love."

I laughed a little. I grabbed his hand and went to the cribs. He held me as we looked upon our children. I admired their features at such a young age. Artemis was like her father, pale but gentle looking. Her skin was pale as the moon to go with her eyes. Her brother however was a completely different story. His skin was like mine, although he was filled with a need for attention and happiness.

I smiled and leaned down touch my children's faces. Vlad smiled at the scene and pulled me back to him. He kissed my neck slowly and led us to the bed, pulling the curtains around us to conceal the beauty of us, combining.

* * *

I sat with my children when I heard the door being knocked on. I raised an eyebrow at it as I came closer. Vlad had to go to a meeting with other vampires and wouldn't be back for a few days. He had told a me to be careful and cautious, fearing his enemies finding me with the children.

The children were gurgling and playing on the floor. When I opened the door no one was there. I shrugged and turned back to see... nothing. I ran to where the children were once playing and saw Artemis' rattle and Apollo's horse, but no children. The window creaked open and I saw a black figure, holding my babies. My anger burst forth as the figure saw me and took off in bat form. I growled, screaming when I chased after him. I sent Mavis a quick mind message that the twins were being taken west and that I was chasing the culprit.

They were fast but I had grown stronger as a vampire over the past few weeks. They flew around a mountain as my children cried. I dove after them and got close enough to be beside them.

"PUT MY CHILDREN DOWN!"

The figure smirked evilly.

"If you insist..."

They let go of the screaming twins as I looked at them horrified. I dove as fast as I could to catch them. I shape shifted back to human and grabbed them in my arms. I floated gently down and held them close. They were whimpering and shaking, but I rubbed circles on their backs to calm them.

The figure came forth from the shadows, making me growl in warning. He snapped his fingers and Jack came forth, his eyes filled with an insane desire. I held my children closer. A man came from behind me it I froze him before he could touch me. I glared hatefully at these two beasts in front of me.

"What do you want?"

They looked at eachother evilly and came a step closer.

"We want you."

I snarled and held my frightened children closer to my chest.

"Well I'm already happily married, **Jack**. And I don't know who you are, so I'm afraid that your wish isn't happening."

Jack came closer still while his partner stood back.

"Look, Eloira. Your children, your... ugh husband, and that hotel are a plague. If we don't kill them off now, then what's left of humanity? Your simply being controlled by them. Come on, we can do it together. I let you kill those children of yours and I'll kill-"

I grabbed his throat hatefully. I wanted to rip him apart, but I didn't want to scare the twins. He choked and gasped for breath.

"I will **never** and would **never** kill them, because you seem to forget something, Jack."

His face was purple from not breathing as I continued, my fangs growing rapidly.

"I'm one of them. So I guess it's not a plague, it's a blessing to be one of them."

I let his weak body drop to the forest floor. I glared at the hooded figure who had their hands to their hidden mouth. They, or rather, she pulled back her hood and stared horrified by me. She looked so innocent but my earlier anger returned as this was the woman who took my children.

"Now you know how I felt when you dropped my children from a hundred feet above!"

She looked down in shame. Jacks voice broke our silence.

"W-*cough*-ell? Attack her, you bitch!"

I kicked Jack in the ribs as hard as I could, making him silent despite him groaning. I looked at this girl, crying silently then I looked at Jack.

"I'm so sorry, miss... He said... He said he would... Leave me or kill me if I didn't..."

"You little b-"

I kicked him again, still trying to calm my children. I looked to this girl and saw the hand markings on her arms as her hands wiped away the tears. My heart went out to her and I reached a hand out to her.

"Come here."

She looked scared at first until I opened my arms more for her. She ran and came to rest in my arms with my children. Jack groaned again as I pulled the girl away.

"Would you help me take my children home, please?"

She nodded and grabbed Artemis gently. The child didn't protest and hugged the girl tightly as we both transformed and flew away, leaving Jack to moan in pain.


	19. Hard To Trust

As I landed gracefully with Apollo clutching onto me with fear, the girl landed carefully with Artemis doing the same. I smiled but suddenly felt weak and stumbled. The girl grabbed Apollo as I held my head. All the travel after just one week of healing from the twins being born was draining me. My knees collapsed beneath me as the girl came to my side.

"Miss, are you alright?"

I grumbled and tried to get up but my legs refused. I groaned as the hard stone hit my knees. I heard the twins cry for me and whimpered at them.

"B-Bring them here..."

The girl obeyed and put the twins in front of me. I grabbed them gently and sat up to cradle them. The Mavis and the girls ran down the steps as I groaned in pain. I looked to the girl before my vision became blurry.

"Take them, quickly... before I..."

I fainted on the spot as she took the twins from me, screaming for me.

* * *

I woke up in my chambers and sat up. I looked around the room and jumped out of bed to the cribs. I gave a sigh of relief to see the twins sleeping soundly. I turned to see a dozen of worried eyes staring at me. The girl was tied up and sitting quietly making me glare at my family. I slowly approached her, but was stopped by Mavis. She shook her head, making my eyes darker and push her aside gently. I went behind the girl and untied her quickly. The ropes fell off of her as she began to cry and whisper "I'm sorry" over and over. I held her close as I rubbed her back to calm her down. I stood up bringing her to sit on the bed and made her lie down. Sleep consumed her as her eyes shut slowly.

I turned to my family and held my hips angrily.

"In what way did you think tying up that innocent girl was a good idea?"

They looked at each other before bowing their heads in shame. Mavis didn't bow her head though, she glared at the sleeping girl behind me.

"Well she admitted to taking the twins so I simply thought she had followed you to finish you all off, and in what way is she innocent?"

I growled and my eyes turned red slightly at her, dilating in anger.

"She's innocent because first of all, Mavis, you haven't seen nor heard her side of the story, and second she was being forced to do such a thing by Jack because he threatened, hurt, and used her."

Mavis' eyes softened and soon she looked down in shame. I rubbed my temples as I looked upon them.

"A lesson should be learned her, girls; unless you know the entire story, jumping to conclusions is a foolish act to do."

They all nodded, making my frown lessen. I heard steps come from down the hall and raised an eyebrow when someone knocked on the door. I snarled as this was what had happened when the twins were taken. I told the girls quietly to watch them as I opened the door. I was met with flower petals surrounding me and when they cleared, Vlad stood in front of me holding a bouquet of pure red roses. I was shocked as I gaped at my husband. He came in and bowed, giving me the roses.

"Hello, my lovely wife."

I chuckled nervously and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hello, Vlad. I thought you weren't coming back until Friday?"

He pouted and hugged me, calming my nerves slightly.

"What? I can't come early to see the love of my life? The meeting was cut short so I decided to return early."

I smiled and kissed him deeply before hearing Artemis cry out, for the first time coming from sleep. I let go of Vlad quickly and ran to comfort my baby. She immediately calmed down when she saw her father behind me, smiling at his daughter.

"There's my little girl!"

She giggled and reached out to her father. He grabbed her gently and chuckled when she grabbed the flap of his cape. I heard the girl yawn behind me and walked slowly to check on her. I gave my family a worried glance, telling them to leave. They all nodded and left quietly, leaving just me, the twins, Vlad, and the girl in the room. I sat next to the girl and pushed back the hair tangled in front of her face. She held her head in exhaustion. Vlad came behind me and glared warily at the girl.

"Who's this dear?"

I gave him a warning glance before looking back at the girl.

"How are you feeling?"

She looked behind me at Vlad with fear. I held her hand to calm her growing fear, while turning to look at Vlad.

"Um... Vlad, my love, could you take the twins and let them play in the lobby with Dennis and Winnie? We need a moment."

He looked at me with a stern expression and held Artemis closer.

"I'm not leaving you with a stranger I know nothing about."

The girl coughed and brought my attention back to her.

"Its fine. I'll tell my tale."

I listened intently while I felt Vlad give the poor girl a waning glare.

"I am Helen and I am, or I guess was, the daughter of a vampire lord. After he discovered me with a lowly vampire boy my age, he... sold me to that man. I am now banished from my clan and am not allowed to see my family again... and... that man... he... he was told by my father, my blood, that I was his slave, to do whatever he wished with me. He did many things; hurt me, abused me when he was angry, and released his frustration through... sensual means."

Helen began to cry making me feel regret and remorse for her. I hugged her tightly as she cried an apology.

"I'm sorry! I-I'm so sorry... H-H-He said I would be f-free if I helped him take your children! I-I didn't want to at all, b-but he punished me f-for d-d-days until I finally agreed... please f-forgive me..."

I forgave her immediately. After all this; her being abused, being used whenever that... beast wanted her, and just being beaten for having her own mind, Helen deserved more than what I could offer.

I was practically thrown aside by Vlad as he began to choke Helen. I gasped and tried to tug him off her, but he wouldn't let go. My anger towards him blew, making my eyes turn red and my anger make me have a red glow.

"VLAD, STOP IT!"

My levitation magic picked him up and threw him out the door. I rushed to a gasping Helen and quickly healed her neck before locking the door to bye some time.

"I will be right back after I speak with my husband..."

She looked very scared, but I patted her hand to calm her.

"You aren't going to be hurt, I promise."

She nodded as I left her side. I stomped out the door and locked it behind me. I glared at Vlad, still lying on the ground.

"Vlad, are you insane? You just attacked an innocent girl! Who, by the way, is weak enough without you strangling her!?"

He huffed as he got up slowly, anger radiating his body language.

"After hearing that, that she took our children, how can you **not** want to rip her apart!?"

I slapped his arm and pointed a scolding finger at him.

"Because after her story, after being enslaved by my snake of an ex-fiancé, I FORGAVE her! She's innocent and she did't deserve that fate, nor being nearly killed by **my** husband!"

His anger lessened, but not completely gone.

"We don't know that she's telling the truth. She could be lying just to save herself, Eloira."

I snarled furiously before speaking again.

"She wouldn't be able to come up with that story in the short amount of time she was awake! Now your just being paranoid!"

"Eloira, your being too trusting and naive!"

I ground my teeth angrily. When I looked up into his eyes, my anger dissipated and was replaced with tears. His eyes were filled with so much distrust and fury. As I talked, I backed away to the door.

"And it seems you have no trust in me... I trust my heart... But... I suppose you don't trust me..."

I opened the door and closed it sadly only to turn around to see Artemis and Apollo sitting with Helen, making her smile and laugh happily. I smiled slightly and went to join them. My children saw me and reached for me, gurgling and getting spit on their shirts. I laughed a little and picked them up.

"I don't remember giving birth to two adorable, slobbering puppies. Hmmm, well I guess your alright, my daughter, but Apollo how on earth did you get drool in your hair, son?"

They both giggled mischievously, making my sour mood at their father slightly brighter. I nuzzled them softly and grabbed new shirts and some tissues to wipe up the drool. I replaced their clothes and wiped them up before I sat beside Helen, quietly crying still. the twins saw my tears and began to whimper softly. I ignored them for the first time since their birth before hearing them both quietly speak.

"Ma?"

"Mama?"

I stared at them both with my mouth agape before crying fully, but with happy tears.

"Oh my babies... Can you say it again? For mommy?"

They both smiled and hugged my neck as they spoke again.

"Ma!"

Mama!"

I smiled and hugged them before turning my head to see Helen, looking awkward. I smiled with tears of joy rolling down my face and reached and arm towards her.

"There is plenty of room here for you to join the hug, Helen."

She looked startled at first before grinning and embracing me with the twins. I sighed happily and let a few more tears out as the warmth in my chest spread around me. I felt happy. I felt grand. I felt... at peace.


	20. Protecting The Children

**A/N: Soooo... I apologize to my viewers that I have not been active for quite some time to update any of my stories, but life got in my way. I'm not in my best mental state right now but I'm slowly getting better. I will be trying my hardest to update as much as I can today and for the next few days. It has not been a kind 2017 for me, but I wish to continue doing what I love, no matter what happens in my cruel reality... I hope you enjoy the new chapter.**

Eloira groaned as she got up from her bed, looking to her side to see an empty space. I shivered as cold air hit my skin, slightly wishing my husband was here beside me. After his outburst a week ago I had refused to give him the time of day, excepting that one evening when I had told him that he can sleep in our old room until further notice. That man's protectiveness and stubborn pride was going to be the death of him. I heard the whimpers of my children and got up to tend to them. I looked to the bed on the other side of the room, looking at Helen's sleeping form.

Helen had been through so much and she had been trying really hard to earn my forgiveness, as she was for everyone else, even though she had already wormed her way into my heart. She was like a third child to me. She was so kind and playful as a three year old with the twins, and they absolutely adored her. I swear if their first words weren't "Mama" or "Ma", they would have said "Helen".

I picked up my babies, half awake and yawning. I smirked at my cute little ones. Kissing their heads before sitting down in a chair. I heard them murmur my name but paid no heed to them, simply rocking them and trying to sooth them.

"Shh, it's alright, my loves, it's alright..."

"Daddy?"

My eyes widened and whipped to the sound of my daughters voice. She looked like she was asking an innocent question, and I already knew the answer. I sighed and stroked her cheek.

"Sweetie, daddy and mommy aren't speaking right now. Daddy... Daddy will be back when-"

I heard a blood curdling scream from behind me, making my blood run cold and a shriek of fear almost release from my throat. I levitated the babies into their cribs quickly and rushed to Helen. She was flailing her arms around and kicking with perspiration covering her body. I shook her shoulders hard, but couldn't get her to wake up.

"HELEN! Helen, it's just a nightmare! Wake up, please!"

Her flailing stopped slowly before her eyes opened and she shot up straight in bed, looking like she was ready to cry. She looked at me with watering eyes, making my arms immediately envelope her.

"Oh Helen... It's alright... I'm here, it's alright... It's over, honey..."

She sobbed into my shirt for a few minutes before it became shallow hiccups. I rocked her back and forth like I did with my own children, and kept whispering "it's alright, dear". Her tears stopped before long making me stroke her hair and softly speak to her.

"Helen, sweetheart, it's over. I'm here... Talk to me, what happened?"

She whimpered and held me tighter as her tear rimmed eyes looked up at me in fear.

"I had a nightmare..."

I urged her to continue by holding her tighter.

"Vlad tied me to a cross and... You and the twins were there, gagged and tied up in the corner. You were screaming for Vlad to stop while the babies cried out for you. I was crying with fear as you tried to reach me. Vlad smiled evilly before turning around and saying "Jack! Lord Gerralt! My gift to you both." My father and Jack both came out of the darkness and approached me. Jack threw daggers at me, piercing my skin and making me squeal. He had put them in flames to make them hot because they burned so much... And... Oh my dear lord there was so much blood... My father held a stake in his hand and without a word, stabbed me in the heart. He twisted it around the hole he'd made, making me scream... M... Mommy I'm scared... T-They are g-g-going to k-kill me..."

She began to cry again as I held her with a shocked expression. She had called me mommy... I smiled and held her, kissing her gently on her forehead.

"It's alright, Helen. I will never let Vlad, your father, or Jack harm you. No daughter of mine is going to be killed while I still breathe."

She started to cry again before I held her closer and stroked her hair, trying desperately to get my adopted daughter to stop crying. It hurt to see her like this.

"Shh honey, it's alright... Your safe... Hush now, baby... No ones going to hurt you, I promise..."

Her sobs quieted before they stopped completely, leaving her chest gasping for air. I laid her back down in her bed, brushing her hair out of her tired face. She looked at me through her mostly closed eyes before smiling.

"Did you mean it when you said that no daughter of yours will die while you breathe?"

I chuckled and wiped away a tear with my thumb.

"Yes, Helen. I won't let any of my children die, especially not my eldest girl."

She gave me a wary smile before shutting her eyes and falling asleep again. I grinned before getting up to check on the babies. They were fast asleep, breathing softly. I felt so blessed to see them like this, all my children fast asleep and healthy.

Someone knocked at the door making me look away from my beloved children and walk to the door. When I opened it, I scowled. Drac was at the door, giving me a smile so alike his father.

"Eloira, um... I just wanted to-"

I held my hand up to stop him from talking further.

"Did your father send you here to talk to me on his behalf?"

He was about to deny it before I crossed my arms and glared at him. He sighed and nodded.

"Yes, he wants to speak with you rather badly but you won't give him any chance to, so he sent me to try and convince you."

I sighed and looked down.

"He knows I love him, more then anything, but this overprotectiveness and stubborn attitude of his does not make me want to see him."

"Eloira, we all know that he is like that, but he just wants to keep his family safe, like any husband or father would."

"I know he does, but not listening to his own wife's opinion is what makes me angry. And his obvious distrust of my decision to trust Helen does not help my motherly instincts want to let him see her, or myself and the kids."

Drac nodded in understanding. I ushered him into the room and sat him by the fireplace next to me.

"I'm sick of him always thinking he knows best for me and our children... If he wishes to speak to me, he can do that after he realizes that I know what I am doing and he can not make all the tough decisions around here. So you can go and tell him what I've said and if that makes his eyes open then I'll consider forgiving him."

Drac sighed, bowing his head before the sound of my daughter rang around the room. I gave him an apologetic look before going to get her. Once I had her in my arms, I walked back towards Drac to sit and speak more. After a moment, Drac looked up at me cautiously.

"May I... May I hold Artemis?"

I smiled softly and let him hold my daughter. She started to coo at him, grabbing his long fingers and curiously looking at his face. He held her up, face to face, before she poked his nose, smiling and giggling. He chuckled before placing her on the floor, allowing her to crawl towards me. I couldn't stop my heart from swelling at the sight.

Artemis' eyes shone in the dreary light coming from the window. Her head snapped up slightly and turned to the door, a squeal of delight escaping her. She headed to the door before I got up quickly, catching her by the waist. I looked at the door curiously before reaching my free hand to grasp the knob and open it.

Vlad fell to the floor, groaning as his face hit the floor. Drac hurried to help his father, but I didn't move. My heart hammered in my chest as I looked at my husband. There were bags under his eyes, showing lack of sleep, and he seemed to have lost weight. I pitied him and felt worry build up in the pit of my stomach, as he stumbled to stand.

"Daddy!"

"Da!"

My thoughts were interrupted by my children's excited words for their father. I looked to my son, his eyes showing pure joy from his crib and my daughters eyes showing excitement, reaching and trying to free herself from my arms to greet her father. I kept my composure strict and cold as Vlad stood with help from Drac. When he met my eyes, cold and distant, he visibly flinched.

"Eloira..."

I held up my hand and looked at Drac.

"Will you leave me and Vlad to talk for a moment, please?"

He looked between us before nodding and leaving the room.

We were alone, with only the joyous gurgles of the twins and the soft breathing of Helen to break the silence. I put Artemis in her crib alongside her brother, before grabbing Vlads hands and leading him to sit on the edge of our bed. I called the kitchen and ordered something large to eat for Vlad. When I put the receiver down and looked at Vlad.

His head was still down, not daring to look at me. I sighed and kneeled before him, tilting his head up to look at me.

"Is there something you'd like to say, Vlad? I know you wouldn't dare risk me finding you outside my... _our_ door unless it was important."

Vlad sighed and grasped my hands in his gently.

"Your right... your right about everything... I shouldn't be so stubborn and not listen to you; my wife, my love, my life; about something like Helen's situation. I shouldn't let my anger get the better of me. I let you think I didn't trust you, when that is just a lie. I trust you and love you with everything I am, but I let you believe that I was too stubborn and blind to even consider that you knew what you were doing. You deserved better then that. You still do. I... I'm such a fool for letting my overprotectivness and pride take over when you needed my support and my understanding."

I pulled my hand out of his and stroked his cheek. A tear slipped out of his eye, my thumb wiping it away quickly.

"Your not a fool... your a father who wants to protect his children and a husband who wants to keep me from danger... but you must understand that you won't always be able to do that... that's why I'm here... I love you too much to let you take all the bullets for this family... I have to make decisions too, it can't just be you who decides the fate of myself, the twins, or Helen..."

He looked at me before nodding. A small smile broke out on my face and I leaned forward, kissing him softly on his cheek.

"But I can tell you've suffered enough and you need my love and care. I forgive you, like I always do, and you need to forgive yourself."

He nodded again, just as someone knocked on the door.

"Come in."

A gargoyle came in, carrying a plate with Vlads favourite meal; stewed cockroach with a side of medium rare venison and scream cheesecake. I grabbed it from him, smiling in thanks, before he left. I placed it on the table and led Vlad over to the couch.

"You need to eat, love. You've lost weight and I'm so sorry that it happened because of me... because of our argument..."

Vlad looked at me, a sad stare into my eyes, before embracing me and stroking my hair.

"Eloira, my inability to eat was my own doing, not yours. I was feeling guilty and refused to eat on my own accord, so don't say your sorry when you did nothing wrong."

I smiled into his embrace. It had felt like forever since I had been in his arms like this. It felt so wonderful. I pulled away and kissed his lips softly.

"Eat, love. It's my job to take care of you now that we've made amends."

He chuckled and began to eat hungrily before the soft whine of the twins drew our attention away from each other. I smiled and levitated them over to us to sit in my lap while their father ate. Artemis squirmed and managed to leave my arms to crawl into Vlad's lap, snuggling into his cloak. Apollo stayed with me, watching his father eat and then at his left hand holding his sister tenderly. I stroked my sons hair and looked at my family. It was complete again.

I heard a yawn from behind me and looked at a now awakes Helen, slowly getting up and moving towards me before freezing as she saw Vlad.

"Helen, sweetheart, it's alright, Vlad won't hurt you, I promise."

She seemed hesitant at first before she slowly joined us on the couch. I was the barrier separated her from Vlad, but Vlad set down his fork and turned his head towards Helen.

"Helen, is it?"

She nodded meekly, the fear creeping back into her face.

"Calm down, child, I'm not going to hurt you."

Her face showed confusion and the fear dissolved as Vlad sighed.

"I wish to apologize for how I reacted when I found out what you did to my children. It was unwarranted; you had already gone through enough and I just added to it. I'm truly sorry for my actions, Helen. Can you please forgive me?"

Helen looked at Vlad blankly for a few moments before a few tears spilled.

"Only if you forgive me for what I did to your children..."

Vlad and me looked at her worriedly before Apollo wrapped his hand onto her finger and pulled her towards me. I wrapped my arms raound them. Vlad held our daughter and our family in his large embrace, the forgiving warmth that enveloped us making us smile brightly.


End file.
